The DiamondDust Revolution
by frozenseed
Summary: He believes sacrifice is not entirely required to achieve something because with a strong belief, we can reach anything and also protect the other things at the same time. But in reality and beyond his conscious mind, he is the one who always sacrifices himself... (I've made some detailed revisions for chapter 1-8)
1. Chapter 1: Helping a Hero

**This is my first story. My English is not really good****, but I will do my best.** I hope you will understand, there must be some good sides of this story, so please read if you're interested!

**This story is after the battle against Aizen with some different outcomes then the original story. Orihime was killed by Aizen, and went to Soul Society. Gin survived, but disappeared afterwards. Ichigo would regain his shinigami power in a different way.**

**Tōshirō's and Rukia's feelings for each other are going to be shown in the story, but don't be disappointed if it's not romantic enough for you.**

**Disclaimer: If I own BLEACH the story wouldn't be just about Ichigo. Come on, the title is 'BLEACH' but not 'ICHIGO'! Anyway, I obviously don't own BLEACH.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Helping a Hero**_

**Tōshirō's POV**

Sunset in Karakura Town is still beautiful as always, even after the battle against Aizen. It has been months, but the memory is still fresh in my mind. I was badly wounded, really pathetic. I couldn't do anything against that damn traitor and in the end the world was saved by that substitute. I think it was very shameful for us because we, Gotei 13 were supposed to defeat Aizen, not just gave our hope to that substitute. Therefore I have to admit, Kurosaki Ichigo was a real hero and Hitsugaya Tōshirō was just a loser, a failure. I focus my attention to the sky to ease my troubled mind. There's no more sunset in my sight, it's already dark now. I've been wasting my time thinking nonsense. It's time to go.

Here I am, in front of the hero's house for a special mission. I was the one who initiated this mission, and also volunteered to do it. I'm not doing it for him since I don't even really know him. And I'm definitely not doing it for a woman who's really close to him, that's just ridiculous, right? I'm doing it because it can benefit soul society. And I know that almost everyone actually wants it to happen. The light in his room is still on. I'll just jump to his window like usual.

"Waa! Tōshirō? What are you doing here?" I can't remind him to call me Hitsugaya Taichō this time since he's not a shinigami anymore. Surprisingly, I don't really care about it.

"Mission. I want to talk with you about something." He's still surprised, but I decide to continue "We've found her, but I think you already know" That girl must've informed him already.

"Yeah, Rukia called me last night. How is Orihime?" There's guilt in his voice.

"She's lost her memory, but her condition is relatively good. And she's going to enter the academy soon." He looks so depressed.

"She sacrificed herself for me. She has always tried to be close to me, to help me, and to be there for me." His voice becomes hoarse by now. "But what have I done in return? I've always ignored her! I've been so stupid. I wish I get a second chance… I want to know more about her. I want to give her what she deserves. I want... I just want to meet her again." Finally, tears streaming down freely.

"Kurosaki, are you… crying?" I just want to make sure.

"YES! I'm crying! So what? I'm not you or Byakuya!" Now it's my turn to feel guilty. I know I rather lack of emotion or maybe I just don't show it often? But compared to Kuchiki Byakuya? I'm not that bad, right?

"I'm sorry. Anyway, I want to ask you a couple of questions" He nods. "Do you miss your life as a shinigami? Do you want to be a shinigami again?" He really needs to clear his mind for this.

"Yeah, actually I do… if I'm being honest with myself. But that's impossible! Besides I'm a human now, I have responsibilities to live as one." He smiles bitterly and shakes his head.

"You need to decide what you really want and believe that you can achieve it." I try to give him a hope. "Back to my mission, I'm here to give you this. Maybe it could be your second chance that you said before." I show him a rolled letter with a golden strip around it.

"What is that?" He immediately forgets his grief and looks at the letter curiously, just like a little kid.

"This is a rare thing. The one and only we have ever made. Just for you, because we appreciate all of your contributions for Soul Society." I throw the letter to him. He doesn't seem sure about it, but he knows the letter is important, so he open it and read it carefully.

"Wow… is this for real?" It seems the letter is successful to lighten up his eyes with hope.

"Yes, we invite you to enter Shin'ō Academy and join Gotei 13 as soon as you graduate. But In one condition, you have to leave your human body permanently." He looks really shocked but that's normal. This information is too hard for him and I think the way I told him doesn't help at all.

"What? But… m-my body?" His expression clearly shows that he's scared.

"There are two ways. We can kill your human body or we can give your human body to a mod soul." He can't say anything anymore. I know it's really hard for him. "I will give you one day to consider your decision. This is your life, decide carefully, and don't you ever regret your decision!" Actually, it would be a good opportunity to test his determination and dedication. I'll leave him alone.

It's already night, this small town is quiet now. I need to wait for one day, so what will I do? I admit that I don't really know how to have fun, but I'm not interested to have anything fun. I'm content with just having some peace moments. Okay, I need a place to stay. Go to Urahara's place is not an option. No way, I'd prefer staying under a tree than being called freeloader by that annoying man. Inoue is dead, so I can't stay at her house, can I? No, that's illegal. How about a hotel? I forgot to bring money. I guess I'll just take a walk and see where my path will leads me…

**Rukia's POV**

I'm so excited because Nii-sama just told me that Gotei 13 decided to give Ichigo a chance to be a shinigami again. At the Captains meeting, they made a decision to invite Ichigo to Soul Society and enter Shin'ō Academy. I'm still curious about one thing though. Is it really true that Hitsugaya Taichō is the one who initiated the decision? Don't get me wrong, I don't think he is bad. Cold maybe… but I think he is a good person. What make me confused is... he doesn't really like Ichigo, right? He doesn't even like anyone... It doesn't matter, because I'm really happy now. I will meet Ichigo again soon!

"Oi Rukia, what's wrong with you? Your face looks really weird!" Stupid Renji! How can he always find a way to ruin my mood so easily? Whatever, I'll kick him.

"Ouch! Can you answer with your mouth? Damn, your foot is like a –arghh!" He'd better shut up.

"You will meet again with your fighting friend soon! Just prepare your dirty mouth to insult him later!" He looks confused, but he'll be surprised later. "I need to go, bye Renji!"

I must tell Orihime, she would be really happy. Oh I forgot, she doesn't even remember him! I will still tell her though. Maybe it would help her to remember. I'll go back to my division, I can find her there. Ukitake Taichō gave her a temporary room in the Thirteenth Division barrack.

"Kuchiki-san, it's nice to see you again!" There she is smiling as usual. People wouldn't know she has lost her memory if they just met her.

"Hi Orihime, I told you to just call me Rukia!" I don't like it if my friend calls me Kuchiki… just like what he always do. How silly, I'm not even sure if he considers me as a friend…

"Oh sorry Rukia-san, I forgot. Hey you look really happy." She will be surprised.

"Uh-huh! You should be happy too, we will meet Ichigo again!" I hope she can remember.

"Really? But I can't remember him…" Oh no, she becomes sad.

"Maybe you would remember when you meet him. Don't worry Orihime, he's a nice guy. You will like him!" Of course she will like him, she loved him before… me too, but Orihime needs him more. She is my friend, I must be happy for my friend.

**Tōshirō's POV**

Here I am, in front of the hero's house again. I feel really tired. I've spent the last twenty four hours wandering around Karakura like a lost kid. Damn, I just admitted to myself that I am a kid. I need to take a rest, but I have to confront the 'hero' first. This mission is annoying, why did I volunteer to do it? I can't even remember who initiated it. When I remember, I will make sure he regrets it. I must stay cool. I don't want to look pathetic in front of that annoying hero.

"What is your decision Kurosaki?" Not bad, my voice still sounds quite strong.

"Yo Tōshirō! You're back! Hey what's wrong with you? You look bad, like a lost kid." That idiot! How could he notice it? You must compose yourself Hitsugaya.

"Just give me your damn answer!" He stiffened! Good, my captain tone still works!

"Yes, I want to go! I will give my human body to….mm…" I don't have time for his slow mind to work.

"Kurosaki…." I give him my coldest glare that makes him sweating.

"to Kon!" Who is this Kon? I think I've heard that name before. Kurosaki seems uneasy about it.

"Okay, have you said goodbye to your family?" Yes, I asked about his family. I'm not that heartless!

"Just to my dad... I couldn't say goodbye to my sisters, I just hugged them and gave my last messages to them…" Damn, he begins to cry again.

"Okay, give me your substitute badge, and prepare this Kon thing!" He picks his badge from his desk and then gives it to me. I can see him holding a mod soul in his left hand, maybe that's Kon?

"Tōshirō, why don't we just put Kon into my mouth as usual?" Good question for a retard.

"You're just a human now. That method only works for shinigami. Are you ready?" I hold the badge in front of him, ready to push his soul out.

"Yes!" I let him to take one final breath with his human body before I push the badge to his chest. His soul form falls backward and hit the floor. His human body falls on top of him afterward.

"Now insert the mod soul into the body!" He does it as I say, and Kon take over his 'ex body'.

"Thank you Ichigo! I will take care of your body, you can count on me!" This Kon is worse than Kurosaki. I begin to have a headache.

"Kon! Listen to me! STOP being a pervert! If you ruin my reputation, I will ask Yuzu to make a 'better' body for you! Got it?!" He glares at the terrified Kon.

" Yes yes yes! Please don't ask her to do that!" Kurosaki seems satisfied. He picks his bag from the floor and turns toward me. He is ready to go.

"Come on, we'll go to Urahara first, I need to return this gigai." Then we jump through his window. Before we depart, Kurosaki gave a final look to his home.

"It's so troublesome... but I don't even wish people to appreciate it." I muttered unconsciously. "I just wish she'd get a chance to be with the one who can make her… happy… but… why do I feel something painful in my left chest? Am I even sane at the moment?" I feel so defeated…

"What did you say Tōshirō?" Yes, what did I say? Damn I must sound stupid.

"Nothing, stay focus Kurosaki. You'll need it to enter the academy." What's going on with me? My unconscious mind often takes control of me. I'm just tired… yes, nothing serious.

**Rukia's POV**

It's snowing tonight, cold but beautiful... just like him… Ah what am I thinking! Anyway, we were just informed that they're going to arrive at Seiretei soon. I've been waiting in front of the senkaimon with Renji and Orihime. It doesn't take long before the gate is opened automatically and then two figures step through it. Renji drops his jaw and Orihime looks confused.

"ICHIGO!" I run to him and knock him down.

"Oi, easy midget! I just 'died'! I don't need you to kill me again!" I know he missed us too.

"Yo strawberry! I can't believe I missed your ugly head!" Renji runs to us and then slaps his head. Ichigo glares at him in return. They're ready to fight…

"What did you say pineapple? I can still kick your ass even without Zangetsu!" Here we go again, the inevitable fight. I'll leave them alone. Hey, where is Orihime? There she is standing near the wall. She looks uneasy but she needs to meet Ichigo.

"Orihime! Come here!" Ichigo stops his fight with Renji when he heard her name. Then he slowly walks toward her. Orihime seems confused and just looks at Ichigo curiously. They need time alone.

I'm really grateful for this moment. I don't know his real intention for doing something this good for us but I have to thank him. I always believe he is a good person since the first time I met him. Where is he? He's already gone... I feel a bit guilty because I was too happy seeing Ichigo, so I didn't even pay attention to him. He's probably at First Division to report his mission, I will find him. There he is! It's hard to miss that white hair in the dark night. He just came out of Sōtaichō's office.

"Hitsugaya Taichō!" He tensed up when he heard my voice.

"Can I help you Kuchiki?" Help? I didn't ask him for help. Ah, stoic as usual.

"I just want to say thank you Sir, with your hard work we can finally reunite with Ichigo again." His expression slightly changes, he looks solemn… Did I say something wrong?

"I did it because it was the right thing to do… and it was what you wish, wasn't it?" I can slightly sense hurt and anger in his cold voice. Maybe he doesn't like the topic… or me…

"Y-yes, once again thank you Hitsugaya Taichō." I give him my brightest smile…

"Hn." but he doesn't seem to care. I know he's really tired despite his hard and cold expression. He looks like a lost boy in this cold and dark night, but he still looks cute though.

**General POV**

Rangiku is walking back to her home after her routine 'ritual' with her drinking buddies at the bar. Suddenly she spots a small figure lying on the ground. Hey, that's her captain! She approaches him quickly and then bends down next to him. She pokes him with her sake bottle to check if he's just kidding... never mind, he's never kidding! He doesn't move, but she knows that he is still alive. Her captain cannot die easily! So she decides to lecture him.

"Taichō, don't sleep here! You look like a lost child!" No response. She pokes him again. This time, his hand grabs her sake bottle and then smashes it against her bosom. Rangiku is absolutely pissed now!

"Okaaay… Do what you want, but don't blame me the next moorniiiiiiiiiii…" Rangiku collapses on top of her captain before she can finish her lecture. There on the street, two of Jūbantai's top officers are lying unconscious. Who knows what will happen the next morning…

* * *

**Note: Their appearances in this story are like after the time skip in the manga/anime, except for Tōshirō and Byakuya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Realization

_**Chapter 2: Bittersweet Realization**_

**Tōshirō's POV**

I have to do my daily routine again after I finished my last mission. I'm currently working in my office as usual and Matsumoto is reading her useless magazine on the couch. She doesn't seem affected with this morning incident, I can't believe it! Early this morning, Yamamoto Sōtaichō found the Jūbantai Taichō and Fukutaichō (snoring and drooling) lying unconscious on the street when he took his usual morning walk around Seiretei. I still remember how humiliating it was.

"Taichō, just forget about it! That wasn't so bad!" That's Matsumoto. She doesn't know the definition of shame. How can I be taken seriously as a captain with her as a lieutenant?

"What do you mean? Ask Kuchiki Taichō his opinion about this morning incident! So, you will know how pathetic we were." I remember Kuchiki Byakuya's expression this morning. I really wanted to freeze his face, so he would be stuck with that ridiculous expression forever.

"C'mon, I've experienced worse." Of course she has, why am I not surprised? "Look at this photo, so cute!" She shows me the incident photo. There was even someone who dared to take a photo! "Hisagi said he's going to write an article about it." Is she serious this time?

"What? I will make sure he can't write anything again without having to tie the pen to his hand if he does that." That stupid journalist wannabe often annoys me with his retarded articles.

"Relax Taichō, I was just kidding! He is my drinking buddy, he wouldn't dare!" Yes, sometimes Matsumoto can be really scary if she wants to. She can give you a nightmare that you couldn't imagine.

"Just destroy that dreadful photo!" I don't need a reminder of that shameful incident.

"Nah, I want to keep it for my collection." Before I can retort, she continues talking."I will show this photo to the others at Rukia's birthday next Friday! I'm sure Rukia-chan will think the same as me. You look really cute in this photo Taichō, trust me!" Matsumoto, you evil succubus!

"You wouldn't dare. You look much more stupid than me in that photo." That foolish witch! She forgets about her disgusting pose in that photo.

"Taichō… Taichō... there's a thing called scissor. I just need to..." Somehow she manages to get a scissor from her large cleavage. "...cut it." Now there's just my picture in the photo. It always ends like this. I could never win against her.

"_Sigh…_ Please Matsumoto, I'm already tired with all of the recent events and paperwork" I beg to her for the first time ever. I guess I'm really tired, or maybe I've changed?

"Okay!" Wow it works, I can't believe it! Maybe she has changed too. "But... You have to come to Rukia's birthday party!" Never mind, this is Matsumoto. Matsumoto will always be Matsumoto.

"Fine, but I will just come, nothing more. And don't ask me to join your stupid plan!" Matsumoto always has disastrous plans. I remember what she did at Kyōraku's birthday a few years ago. Even though he deserved it, that was still terrible. Kyōraku didn't dare to show his face for three weeks! He was really humiliated, one of many Matsumoto's poor victims.

"Aww you're not fun Taichō! Okay, you can be free this time, but you must enjoy the party! Oh, remember to bring a present for Rukia too!" Here it is another trouble for me. "You usually just come to a party, say something, and then leave. Don't shame me again Taichō!" Is she serious?

"Hn." I don't want to talk anymore it anymore. Matsumoto looks pleased and then she returns to her lazy 'activity'. She never realizes that she has shamed me countless time, but maybe she's right this time, I've been very rude. Hey, what's wrong with me? I just admitted my fault! Wow, maybe I'm really changing. Perhaps this is really the time for me to grow.

Now that I think about it, I do need to change. I don't want to be like this forever. I don't want to be stuck in the system of this society, I want to be free! I've been always doing my duty in Gotei 13 for the honour of my deceased friend. I have promised to keep Kusaka's pledge and dream for Soul Society. Now that he has rest in peace with his honor, I think it is time for me to follow my own will. I need to find my true life path and my purpose in this world. What is my true purpose? I doubt I can find it if I stay here. I'm not sure anymore about my current life. What will I do then?

**Rukia's POV**

Ichigo and Orihime have talked to each other but not for long. Orihime seemed uneasy, so we didn't want to push her any further. Maybe it wouldn't be that easy for her to remember, but we will always try to help her. Ichigo stays at Renji's lieutenant quarter temporarily until he gets his own room at the academy dorm. I come to visit him because I'm a bit worried. He looks rather depressed, maybe he's still thinking about his conversation with Orihime last night.

"Hey Ichigo, You would be more stupid if you're just sulking there all day. Should I call Zaraki Taichō to give you some exercises?" He stands up instantly with fear on his face. He really doesn't want to deal with the Jūichibantai Taichō at the moment.

"No! Not Kenpachi! I just started a new life. I don't need him to end it in a second!" I think he too overreacts. Actually he doesn't have to worry. Zaraki Taichō is not interested with him anymore.

"Relax! You would be safe until you graduate. He knows you've lost your power, so maybe he would wait until you 're be able to fight again." He still looks bad... I'll ask him to take a walk.

"Ichigo, have you say thank you to Hitsugaya Taichō?" He's surprised, so he hasn't?

"Uh no... I forgot. I've been so confused lately" Oh I think that's why Hitsugaya Taichō seemed grumpy last night. I will drag him to the Tenth Division.

"Let's go! You wouldn't be here without him." We can only walk there, because Ichigo cannot use shunpo anymore. But it's okay, at least I can spend some times alone with him.

"Heh, I know Tōshirō cares about me. He's actually a good boy who wants to help his friends!" Is he seriously thinking that he can be Tōshirō Hitsugaya's friend that easily?

"I think he has his own reason. He said it was the right thing to do." He wasn't lying, was he?

"And you believe him?" I nod. "C'mon Rukia! He's not that heartless. He always looks serious and cold just to cover his true self. He's in denial that he's a kid." Finally, Ichigo can laugh again.

"Don't make fun of him!" But I can't help it, I begin to laugh too. I disagree with his opinion about Hitsugaya Taichō though. "We don't know what he has been through. I think it's his true nature acting cold and serious. Sadly, people see him negatively because of his true self... We can't blame him for that, I mean, it's not his fault! He couldn't change his true self, could he? I think he's actually trying to be a good person in his own way." I can't believe what I was saying, I wasn't even thinking!

"Wow Rukia, I've never thought you know Tōshirō that much." He looks amused by my remark.

"Actually, I don't know who he really is. Maybe I don't know anything about him at all. It's just… sometimes I saw him alone, lost in his own world. He looked so lonely and sad… When I looked at him I felt like I could understand his feelings." It's true. Somehow I can feel his dark emotions since the first time we met, even though I don't understand how.

**Tōshirō's POV**

I need to stop thinking about my future for a moment. There's still a lot of paperwork to be done. Matsumoto is sleeping on the couch, but fortunately she's not snoring this time. I won't wake her up. She may looks carefree as usual, but I know what she truly feels inside. Even though I don't like her laziness, but a good sleep can help her condition. I couldn't do anything to help her, so I'll just let her find her own way to help herself. Now it's time for a battle with this irritating paperwork.

"Yo Tōshirō!" No, I don't deserve this! I don't need to deal with this retarded hero. But I have to stay cool if I really want to be a better person.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" It's not my fault if I sound rude. I've been through bad days.

"Hey! That's not a nice way to greet your friends! You need to open your heart Tōshirō and let your friendly self free!" What the hell was he talking about? If he is really my friend as he proclaimed before, he shouldn't disturb me. Just leave me alone! Okay, I need to be patient dealing with people with a primitive mind like him.

"Hello Hitsugaya Taichō." Of course she is also here. She smiles nicely, but I'd be a fool if I believe that fake smile. She would never give her sincere smile to someone like me… never again.

"Kuchiki. Is there something I can help you with?" Kurosaki looks annoyed because I ignore him.

"No, thank you Sir. We just come to visit. I hope we don't disturb you, but I'm sorry if we do... And there's an idiot who wants to say something to you." Suddenly she stomps at Kurosaki's foot to give him some kind of sign, I think. He jumps instantly while holding his hurt foot. Unfortunately, the idiot doesn't understand her message and glares at her instead.

"What was that Rukia? That was so childish. Look at Tōshirō! He's younger than you, but acts much more mature than you! Even though he's too mature for his own good." Kuchiki could only facepalm during his impossible lecture. I close my eyes and try to relax my nerves. How could someone be that stupid? Perhaps I can give Kuchiki an assistant with what she tried to do.

"Don't waste my time Kurosaki! Just tell me if there's something you want to say to me." Kuchiki looks at me gratefully. The moron seems to remember something. I can picture his ancient brain working slowly and finally...

"Oh yeah, I want to say thank you Tōshirō! I forgot to thank you before, sorry... I really appreciate your help. I'm really glad to be your friend." So, that's what he was trying to say. I don't really care, but he seems really honest. I'm trying to change, so I will try to be rather nice.

"You're welcome. Please take a seat." They notice Matsumoto's sleeping form for the first time since they're here when they want to sit on the couch. Matsumoto with her unbelievable instinct reacts on time. She wakes up immediately and gives Kurosaki her famous fatal hug. Kurosaki who's caught off guard can't do anything, he just accepts his fate.

"ICHIGO! It's been a long time! Do you miss my hug hm? Here, I give you one for free!" He deserves it. Thank you Matsumoto, I can always count on you to punish people. I know I have made the right decision by letting her slept before.

"Don't you want to help him?" Maybe Kuchiki gets jealous seeing her crush being hugged by Matsumoto 'passionately'. That guy is an ungrateful fool for not noticing her feelings.

"Nope, I think he needs some 'massage' from Rangiku-san. He's been too serious lately." She has good senses of humor and a bit sadistic side. _Sigh…_ Even though it's quite entertaining to watch this torture, it's time to end it. Matsumoto has to continue her work.

"Matsumoto, you can continue your intimate moment with Kurosaki later. Do your work now!" Her body stiffened instantly. I know she's thinking a filthy trick.

"Ah Rukia-chan! We need to prepare your birthday party, let's go! Bye Taichō, we have urgent things to do! See ya Ichigo!" That imbecile, how dare she! But I won't let my anger get the better of me again. Okay, now I must take care of Kurosaki first. He's lying on the floor like a pathetic corpse.

"Are you still alive, Kurosaki?" No response, I'll just leave him there. This way, he wouldn't disturb me, so I can continue my work in peace.

"Tō…shi…rō… help me… Tō-shirō…" He's still alive unfortunately. But as a 'nice' person, I must help my self-proclaimed friend. Then I help him get up from the floor and bring him a glass of water. I've been nice enough today. Now it's time to continue my work.

"I don't know what I can do anymore… I feel useless, pathetic! I'm so scared everyone would see me differently now that I can't do anything for them anymore… Tōshirō? Please say something Tōshirō, anything..." I pause doing my work to look at the supposed hero. He smiles bitterly, he is in his worst condition I've ever seen. I could hear despair, sadness, and also sincerity in his voice. So, for the first time ever, I deem Kurosaki Ichigo is worth my attention.

"You have to be grateful, because unlike me, you just need to be yourself and people will easily like you. You also need to realize that you are a hero Kurosaki, a true hero. It doesn't matter what your condition is. It doesn't matter what your situation is. You will always be a hero in there." I point my pen to his chest. I'm sure his mind can work well enough to process this simple message.

"Thank you Tōshirō. That means a lot to me, really. I think I'm not that great, but maybe it's a good idea to be a hero." There he is. The annoying hero is back with his stupid grin. I admit I can bear with him better now than before. "Hey Tōshirō, I think you're a hero too!" Was that a joke? "Seriously!" He is so naive. I consider what he said for a moment. And now, it's my turn to smile bitterly.

"No Kurosaki, I'm not a hero. I would never be a hero. You're seriously wrong if you think I'm a good person like you." He looks surprised and then focuses his attention at me.

"What do you mean?" Yes, what do I mean? "You are a good person Tōshirō!" He's really serious.

"True heroes are good persons who only have two main intentions in their minds, to protect and to save. My mind and intention are too complicated. You don't know how bad I can be Kurosaki… no one knows. That's why I would never be a hero or even a good person." He is trying hard to process my answer. He doesn't seem to understand, but he's not dumb enough to question me any further.

"It's time for you to leave. I don't need you to disturb me. I still have a long night to finish my work." He stops his slow train of thought and returns his attention at me.

"Nah, I think I'll stay with you here. I won't disturb you, I promise! You don't have to be alone you know. I'm your friend, so I will always be there for you when you need me no matter you like it or not!" Please, not that stupid grin again. I've had enough troubles for today.

"I don't need you Kurosaki." I told him coldly and he gasps?

"Ouch, don't be so mean my friend!" And now he's pouting? He starts acting like Kyōraku.

"You'd better shut up, if you want to stay here." Now I'm absolutely serious. This paperwork has to be done.

"Okay okay, relax Tōshirō!" And now continue my work. "But Tōshirō you must-"I use my new glaring technique and it works flawlessly. He sits quietly on the couch and reads Matsumoto's adult magazine. He's actually not as bad as I thought. On rare occasions he can act like a great man. Maybe, just maybe I can consider him as a frie- "Tōshirō, where is the toilet?" –nd? Never mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Moment of Peace

_**Chapter 3: Moment of Peace**_

**Tōshirō's POV**

I have decided that I will take my move soon. I cannot ignore this call any longer. My time here is already enough and my new path is waiting for me. Unfortunately, there is still a lot of paperwork blocking my way, but I will not abandon them. They are part of my last responsibilities here. To make my attempt herder, there's a troublesome lieutenant trying to 'sabotage' my work in front of me.

"Remember Taichō, this evening, five pm at Kuchiki compound! Don't forget to bring your gift for Rukia too! I don't wanna hear any of your cheap excuses! Don't ruin my reputation! You're a grown bo-"

"Just leave me alone if you don't intend to do your work!" I've had enough of her annoying speech.

"Taichō, it's not that I don't want to do my job, I already have a lot more important things to do. I am the organizer of the party, you know. Ah, you're just wasting my precious time Taichō. Stop talking to me! My-"

"Get out!" Matsumoto is always good at manipulating situation.

"Okay okay, remember the gift! It must be something special! See you later Taichō!" Her shunpo is always fast in useless situations. And great, she just reminded me of the other pointless task to do.

Silly birthday party only gives me more annoying troubles, but I don't have any choice. Matsumoto seems really keen to make me go to the party. I don't want to disappoint her because maybe it would be the last thing I could do for her. Besides, Kuchiki is a nice person who always has good manners around me. I guess she is one of a few people who truly respect me, so I will give her a reward for it.

So, what's for the gift? I'm not experienced with this kind of thing since I rarely give anyone else gift. Something special, I don't know what Kuchiki likes. I don't really know her actually… It's almost impossible to find anything special for her if I don't know anything special about her. I'll just try my best. I don't have time to buy a gift in the market with this paperwork to do. Perhaps I can make some kind of trinket or something? Yeah, I'm handy and quite talented in art.

Okay, what should I make? Gah! My mind is blank. Take it easy, Kuchiki is not an important person to me… right? Yes, that's right. A small encounter in the past cannot change anything... it's pointless to think about it. I don't have any relation with her. I don't need to do anything to impress her. I'm not required to do anything for her. The gift will be from me, so it's my right to decide what it will be and I will make whatever I like. Good, I got an idea! It will be a perfect opportunity to practice my new ability too. I need to concentrate my reiryoku to a new level and it won't be easy.

"Diamond ice… "

**Rukia's POV**

It's such a busy day, but I don't understand! Today is my birthday, so I should be enjoying this day, smiling relaxing, and doing fun things. But here I am now, doing anything Rangiku-san asks me to. She said we will make the most fantastic birthday party ever in Soul Society. It's hard to believe her because I feel like being her servant right now instead of a girl who's supposed to be a princess in her birthday.

"C'mon girls, let's get faster! We're almost finished!" It will be a lot faster if she helps us.

"Just shut the fuck up Rangiku and get your lazy ass to work!" SoiFon Taichō is annoyed too. She and the other Shinigami Women Association members are the organizer of the party.

"Hey, don't use dirty language SoiFon Taichō! There's Yachiru here, we don't want her to follow your nasty attitude, do we? And look at here, I am working really hard! It's not an easy things to check all of our work and the other necessities." SoiFon Taichō is left speechless. Even the merciless Nibantai Taichō can't win an argument against Rangiku-san. Everyone continue their work again without saying anything else. Rangiku-san is right, it's almost done.

"OK! It's done! Look at our masterpiece everyone! It's fabulous, isn't it?" Rangiku-san announced cheerfully. We step back to look at our work and once again she is right, it is indeed fabulous. The setting, decoration, arrangement, anything are just amazing. We already forgot our misery. Everyone's smiling, proud of their hard work. Perhaps it would be a nice birthday after all.

"Now, we have to go home and prepare ourselves ladies! We must look amazing too! Remember SoiFon Taichō, you have to wear a dress! I don't want to catch you wearing your punk girl clothes again." Everyone including SoiFon Taichō doesn't dare to defy Rangiku-san's order in this matter. They leave Kuchiki manor and go home to prepare for the party.

"Rukia, you have to get ready. All of the captains, vice captains, and the other noble family members will be attending this event. You have to give the best impression." I nearly jump when I hear Ni-sama's voice from behind me.

"Nii-sama! Y-yes I will get ready, excuse me." He just nods in response. I go to my room quickly to prepare myself because the party is just two hours to go.

**Tōshirō's POV**

Yamamoto Sōtaichō is going to attend the party too. That gives me another reason to go because I have something to request from him. I guess it's time to go, the sooner I come the faster I leave. Not really, Matsumoto will force me to stay till the end of the party like usual. I just take my hand made gift for Kuchiki that I just finished a moment ago and now I'm ready to go. Matsumoto is waiting for me in front of the office. She's wearing a glamorous pink dress.

"_Gasp!_ Taichō! What are you wearing?" She's staring at me incredulously. Why did she ask such a stupid question? There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing, right?

"It's my usual uniform, of course. Now close your hanging jaw and let's get going!" She doesn't move tries to protest.

"But Taichō! We are going to a birthday party, not a captain meeting. Oh God, Taichō you will so embarrass me! People will say 'Hey rangiku, is that your captain? Ihhh! You're not cool anymore Rangiku with him as your captain' or something like that. You have to go back to change Taichō! Even SoiFon Taichō will be wearing a dress." I ignore her and begin to walk away.

"Keep walking or you will be late and embarrassed even more!" Finally, she gives up and follows me, but she keeps some distance to me. I would never understand her mindset.

As soon as we arrive at Kuchiki compound, Matsumoto runs past me quickly, leaving me behind. Maybe she was serious when she said I will embarrass her. Do I really look that bad? Whatever, I'm not here for fun. I'm here to fulfill my agreement with her and I guess with her not around me, I can just do my business and then leave. Without another thought, I enter the gate and walk through sakura trees garden to the party location. I can see Kuchiki Byakuya from afar, he wears an expensive looking suit that I don't know what it's called. There are some people that I don't recognize around him, maybe nobles? I just walk in confidence as usual because I don't care what people might think about me.

"Welcome Hitsugaya Taichō." He doesn't give any comment about my appearance, but he glares at me sickeningly. I can tell that he doesn't appreciate my arrival, but I don't care. My honor is in my soul. I don't need to show it around like some kind of prize. All I need is to believe it.

"Thank you Kuchiki Taichō." I can feel his threatening aura when I walk past him.

People pause what they're doing when they see me and then murmur some unintelligible words. Everyone wears fancy party clothes except Zaraki Kenpachi. He's proudly wearing his uniform just like me. Ah my buddy, he's too honorable to dress up like pathetic party people. He smirks at me and I give him a nod in return. Then I proceed to find Kuchiki to complete my business here. She's standing on the side of a pond with her friends. She looks… beautiful? There's Kurosaki too, he quickly spots me and…

"Hey Tōshirō! I think you come to the wrong place, First Division's meeting hall is not here!" They're laughing hard, except Kuchiki. She seems uneasy with her friends' retarded attitude. She looks at me shyly and tries her best to give me a smile, that fake smile again... The others begin to feel bad about the pathetic joke and then go away to find something else to do.

"Welcome Hitsugaya Taichō. Thank you for coming." She said nicely when we're close enough.

"Happy birthday Kuchiki. Please take this." I give her the small purple box. She's quite surprised at first, but then accepts it enthusiastically. Would she like it? Huh, who cares!

"Thank you very much Hitsugaya Taichō, I gladly accept it." She really appreciates it even though she doesn't know what the content is. She really is a kind person… I feel like a criminal near her, so I decide to turn around.

"You're welcome. Um, I guess that's all. I need to get going, excuse me." Damn, I must look stupid. I need to get going.

"Of course, please enjoy the party Hitsugaya-kun!" My eyes widened and I turn around again slightly to look at her. She's now looking down while holding the small box really close to her chest. Odd girl, and what is she thinking by doing that? She'll crush it.

After leaving Kuchiki alone, I proceed to my second destination. Yamamoto Sōtaichō, where is that old man? He is probably sitting sleepily somewhere. There he is sitting at a corner alone while watching the sunset. He has a good taste, the place is strategic. Maybe one day we can watch the sunset together, but I doubt that because after tomorrow I will be the one he wants to burn with the sun's flame.

"Yamamoto Sōtaichō." I give him a bow. He notices me without turning his gaze from the nice view.

"Hitsugaya Taichō, please take a seat." I follow his command and sit across from him. "The view is beautiful, is it not?" I nod in agreement. "Sunset's beauty can give us peace if we know how to enjoy it." And I completely agree.

"Yes, it is. Unfortunately, most people underestimate it" He seems agree too and then looks at me.

"Is there something in your mind that you want to share with this old man Hitsugaya?" Wow, he can read my mind easily, a task that's almost impossible for most people. I guess it's time to tell him.

"I need a permission to call a captains meeting for tomorrow early morning." I look at him with full determination because it is very important.

"Care to tell me the reason?" He looks at me seriously and I take a breath to prepare my answer.

"I want to inform something quite personal officially to the others." I hope he will understand.

"Very well, permission granted. I believe in you Tōshirō Hitsugaya." I'm relieved he understands, but I feel a bit guilty about what I'm going to do tomorrow.

"I'll take my leave then, there's still some paperwork to be done. Thank you Yamamoto Sōtaichō." I stand up and bow to him, ready to go back to my office.

"Don't push yourself too hard Hitsugaya, you still have a long way to go! That's an order. " I stops and turn around. Honestly, I'm pretty surprised since he just showed some kind of concern to me.

"Yes Sir. Please excuse me. I still have a long way to go." He smiles at me slightly and I bow to him again before I leave. I just got a new order, so I can't return to my office now. But I got a permission to call a captains meeting, so I will find the others and notify them. I think they're all in this party.

Almost every Gotei 13 captains is very lazy, really shameful. They were whining or cursing when I told them about tomorrow early meeting. Kuchiki twitched his eyebrows and glared at me. Unohana just gave me her famous daunting aura. Kyōraku was too drunk, so I told her lieutenant instead. Zaraki challenged me to a duel, but I just ignored his barbaric manner. The only captains who didn't response negatively are just Ukitake and Komamura. It was so annoying, I need to take a break and rest my troubled mind.

I'm desperately looking for a place to relax around here. Should I go to Zaraki's place? That's the only place here that I don't feel out of place, but I will never find peace there. It seems impossible to find somewhere that's not too crowded. There it is, under an old sakura tree. Good, the place is rather dark, so people ignore it. There's a small couch too, I take a sit on it and try to relax. It's quite a nice place and the view is not bad. I can see Kuchiki and her friends from here, they're chatting, smiling. She's looking at Kurosaki longingly… tch pathetic.

"Hiya Taichō! I've been looking for you!" Matsumoto suddenly appears at the other side of the couch. "Mm… I'm sorry Taichō. I was so mean to you. I was just disappointed, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I regret it now." So, she's still thinking about that. Does she really think I would take her bad mood seriously?

"Don't worry Matsumoto. It was nothing to me. I'm also sorry that I disappointed you, I was being ignorant." Then she hugs me gently. It's not her usual bone crushing hug… It's full of affections.

"Taichō? What are you looking at?" I just stay silent, so she tries to figure it out by herself. "Rukia?" She looks at me for confirmation.

"Poor girl, she obviously likes that dense guy." I answered halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I bet there will be an interesting love story in Seiretei." Her voice was full of excitement.

"It's hard to believe that people can get too excited over something pointless like that." She frowns at me.

"Taichō, you can't say something like that about love just because you haven't experienced it yet!" She scolds me again as usual, but I just rest my head on her right shoulder and close my eyes.

"Hn." I'm not interested in this topic at all. But I feel much better now with Matsumoto here, I always feel accepted around her. Unconsciously, I'm thinking back every moment I've spent with her. Everything she has done for me, her loyalty, and her care for me are replayed again in my mind. She is the only person I can really trust. She is very special to me. Our bond is much stronger than those of friends, families, or even lovers. I can't tell what she is to me. It can't be described with words, but it doesn't matter… For me Matsumoto is my Matsumoto, and it will never change.

"Matsumoto…" She tilts her head slightly to give me attention. "Thank you… for everything." It's the first time I say thank you for all she has done for me. I said it with all sincerity I could manage.

"Hitsugaya Taichō…." She seems surprised and doesn't know what to say.

"I will miss you….." It was almost like a whisper. She's taken aback and tries to ask me about what she just heard, but it's too late. I already fly through the dream world, but I can still feel her loving hug in my dream. I'm not fully aware of the tears that slip through my eyelids. For the first time ever I feel completely at peace...

**Rukia's POV**

The party is really fun. It's better than what I expected. We're really enjoying the moment, chatting, joking, and laughing. We're having a good time. Everyone I love is here around me, but somehow I feel there's something or someone missing. It makes me feel uneasy… my heart feels empty.

I've noticed that there's a mysterious figure sitting alone under a sakura tree for awhile. The place is pretty dark, so I can't recognize who the figure is. I can feel gloomy air around there, but I just ignore it and continue my chat with my friends. When I look back at that place again, I can see the figure is not alone anymore. There are two persons at that place now, they seem really close. The air around there has changed too. It feels much better now, but… it seems more emotional.

"Rukia, do you see Tōshirō?" Ichigo, I hope he has realized how stupid he was for acting like a punk.

"Last time I saw him, he was having a conversation with Yamamoto Genryusai." Maybe he already went home… he didn't seem enjoying the party.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You said he came to the wrong place. Maybe he thought you were right and left immediately. What? Do you feel guilty now?" Renji is really looking for a fight again.

"Your joke was too far. Hitsugaya Taichō is not a person who likes social events. I'm really grateful with just him coming to my party." Even though maybe it was just because Rangiku-san forced him to go.

"Yeah I know. I shouldn't do that. We're not really close yet, but I acted out of line. I have to apologize to him. S_igh..._ I'll find him tomorrow, it's already late." He has to learn to control his mouth now.

Finally, the party is over. The guests are leaving, including my friends. We have a regular busy day tomorrow. Currently there are just me, Nii-sama, a few relatives, and some servants here. Suddenly, I catch a glimpse of Rangiku-san walking through the garden. She's also carrying her captain on her back. Now I realize, maybe the figures under the sakura tree previously was Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya Taichō… I smile slightly while watching them leaving. Rangiku-san really cares about her captain. Their relationship is so sweet and pure. I don't know why, but I feel jealous when I see them that close...


	4. Chapter 4: Painful Farewell

_**Chapter 4: Painful Farewell**_

**Tōshirō's POV**

I woke up from one of my best sleeps half an hour ago. Matsumoto must've taken me to my room last night. It's still dark outside, no one else has woken up so far. But I need to make my preparation and shouldn't waste my time. I already took a bath and putted on a clean set of shihakushō. Next, I take Hyōrinmaru but this time I tie it on my left hip with my green sash. Now I'm tall enough to carry my zanpakutō this way even with a few compromises. It's important to me because it marks the start of my new path. Then I take the Jūbantai Taichō haori from the drawer. I'm staring at it for a moment, reminiscing every moment I've spent with it. Okay, I don't want to be overcome by unnecessary feelings. After folding up the haori, I look back at the drawer and take the tattered cloak that I obtained during The DiamonDust Rebellion.

"It's my turn Kusaka." I close my eyes, recalling my final moment with my deceased friend. With a new resolve, I wear the cloak firmly and then take the folded captain haori and my grey shoulder bag.

Before I leave my quarter, I take one last glance at it. My room is not special, it's just a place for me to sleep and store personal things. The other parts of the place are rarely used since I usually spent most of my time in my office. So, it's not hard for me to leave this place. My first destination is my office because I need to take some books from there. I walk silently through the corridor and when I past Matsumoto's lieutenant quarter, I can hear her snore lightly. She won't wake up until early in the afternoon. Should I write a note for her? I'll do that later in the office.

It doesn't take long for me to reach my office. I quickly take the books that contain some important data from the bookshelves and put them into my bag that also has my journal and a few spare clothes in it. Now, what should I write for Matsumoto? It wouldn't be a good idea to tell her my reason or situation. I don't want to make her worry and sad. I'll write a promise for her because I don't want her to give up her hope. Okay, I guess it's time to go.

I flash-step calmly toward the meeting hall. The sun is just barely rising. It's very quiet because the day in Seiretei just barely start. When I past Fifth Division barrack, I remember Hinamori. We haven't met for a while. After Aizen conflict, we're not as close as before, but I've apologized to her and we are on a quite good term. However, some things are different now and will not be the same again. It seems we've gone to our separate ways. She is a part of my history now, a person who's been a sister figure to me during the early stage of my life. I wish she will find her own way to recovery and a new hope to live.

The guards bow to me and open the big doors when I arrive at the meeting hall. Yamamoto Sōtaichō is the only one inside the meeting hall at the moment. I walk silently toward the center of the hall and then stop at an ideal spot. He opens his eyes slightly and looks straight at my eyes. His stare is able to make even Zaraki Kenpachi backs away and Kuchiki Byakuya shows an expression of fear. I don't know what has gotten into me, but at this moment I feel nothing but emptiness. It seems I'm being a whole new person. I just stare back at him, but still with my respect for him. We don't do anything until the other captains arrive not long afterwards. They're all surprised but don't say anything about this. Everyone take their usual spots, signaling the meeting is ready to begin.

"What is the meaning of this Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto used his calm but very strong voice to break the silence. I hand over the folded haori to Ukitake. He looks so confused and tries to question me, but then he accepts it reluctantly when he sees the silent plea in my eyes.

"I have lost my belief in this society, its corrupt system, and its crude visions." Everyone gasps instantly. Even Yamamoto has a slight peak on his breath. I just did a big crime by defying Soul Society's sacred foundation.

"Explain!" Yamamoto raised his voice. The others begin to feel uneasy, worries and anticipations are covering their faces. I try to compose myself and control my emotion.

"I have been doing my duty to Gotei 13 and Soul Society for the honor of my deceased friend. I've been devoting my life to keep his pledge and dream for this society. But after he has rest in peace, I tried to find my true reason to continue my purpose here. I opened my eyes completely and look at our world from different angles, with different perspectives. The result made me re-evaluated anything I believed in my whole life, this society is false! So, in the end I decided to seek a new path and a new purpose in this world." The tension in this hall is indescribably tough.

They have different reactions to my explanation. The wise ones: Ukitake, Ōtoribashi, and Unohana try to understand me. The simple ones: Muguruma, Zaraki, and Komamura just stare at me seriously. The strict ones: Yamamoto, SoiFon, Kuchiki, and Kurotsuchi judge me without even trying to consider my words. The carefree ones: Hirako and Kyōraku think it's interesting. I know all of these by sensing their change of reiatsu pulse and I also know what the outcome will be.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō, I give you one chance to reconsider your decision. Take back your unlawful words and return to your duty!" So, Yamamoto tries to be wise and give me a choice. He is not as strict as I thought. I appreciate his effort and I understand if he's disappointed in me.

"I'm sorry, this is my belief and I will never decide to retract it." They watch me in astonishment. For a second I catch regret in Yamamoto's eyes. He doesn't want to do it, but he can't defy the law.

"ARREST HIM!" Yamamoto's powerful command boomed around the hall. SoiFon, Kuchiki, and Komamura leap straight away to attack me, but I will not end this way. It happens very fast…

"Sayonara…" That was my last word before I disperse into countless diamond dust. This is my new technique that I achieved recently. It uses so much reiatsu and I can only stay in this form for three and a half minutes, so I have to leave quickly. I left all the remaining twelve Gotei 13 captains dumbfounded. One day I will face them again when the time comes.

**Rukia's POV**

I woke up earlier this morning to help cleaning the mess caused by the party. But now I can feel that there's something wrong happening, it's unusually quiet and the weather is changing quickly. It was really bright when I woke up, but now it's getting dark. What's going on? I can't find Nii-sama anywhere. He usually already woke up at this hour. I'll ask a servant.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Nii-sama is?" I feel pretty awkward because the middle-aged woman bows to me before smiling warmly.

"Byakuya-sama went to a captains meeting a while ago Rukia-sama." I don't know there's a captain meeting this early in the morning, perhaps it's urgent.

"**Attention to all Gotei 13 members! Jūbantai Taichō, ****Hitsugaya T****ō****shir****ō has just committed treason. Find and arrest him immediately! We are allowed to do anything to capture him." **I lose my breathe for a moment after hearing that announcement.

I can't believe it… impossible! It must be a misunderstanding just like the other unfortunate events that often happened to him. Even if it's true, there must be a strong reason for it. Hitsugaya Taichō is a good person. I respect him. I admire him. I understand him. I trust him. I believe in him. I… I care about him. But... why does he always choose to go through anything alone? Why can't he just let the others help him? I have to find him!

The only ways to escape Seiretei are through the four gates, many shinigami must be there already to guard them. The twelfth Division must have blocked every senkaimon, except for the noble families' private ones. Gotei 13 doesn't have direct authority over the great noble houses. And the closest one to the First Division meeting quarter is Kuchiki's. But I can feel his presence around here. Maybe he goes to the Shihōin's? What do I have to do? Wait, what is that? I see glistening particles in the air near the senkaimon. They materialize into something, a person... Hitsugaya Taichō?!

"Stop there Hitsugaya Taichō!" I try to block his way, but with extreme speed he knocks the guards and fires a perfect aimed binding kidō at me. Then he activates the senkaimon and steps through it.

"Wait!" His kidō is very strong. Don't panic, I need to concentrate… Yes, it breaks. I don't waste any more time and run into the gate quickly to pursue him.

He won't be too far. I know the gate is set to open somewhere near Mount Fuji. The light is coming from the end of the tunnel. I speed up my shunpo and step through the gate before it's closed. I take a moment to look at my surrounding, this place is beautiful… stop it! Focus Rukia, you're here to find Hitsugaya Taichō! But I can't see him anywhere… I hope I'm not too late. What should I do now?

"Go home Kuchiki!" That's his voice, he's up there! But there's something different about him…

"No! I was ordered to arrest you Hitsugaya Taichō!" I'm ready to fight him even though I know it's impossible to win. I stare at his eyes, but I regret it immediately. His eyes look really cold.

"You're such a dutiful soldier, but a good soldier is the one who knows their limit. You've already done a good work. I suggest you to go back now and report my location, that's the best action you can take for now." I look at him in disbelief. He just gave me an advice! I know he is a good person.

"Sorry Hitsugaya Taichō, I'm not a good soldier. Why do you do this? I know you're not a bad person. I believe you have a strong reason for it." I asked him sincerely, but he looks displeased.

"Why should I tell you? It doesn't concern you. I'm nobody to you and you're nobody to me." That hurts… really hurts. A slight memory from the past means nothing to him after all…

"Because… I care about you Hitsugaya!" He widens his eyes slightly, I'm not sure whether it's because I just called him without honorific or the way I said it.

"Then you'd better stop caring about me." _Gasp!_ What... How could he? "Farewell Kuchiki..." He's transforming into glistening particles again. No, he can't do it. He can't do it to me!

"Wait! Don't do that! Don't go!" I flash-step to him, but he's already gone. "Don't leave me Tōshirō!" I cried desperately, I didn't even aware that I just called his first name, I just did it unconsciously. I really regret it, knowing that it was the last time I could see him and call him. I want to call him again with that name… and I will do anything to get the chance. This pain is indescribable... I've never felt something this painful in my whole life till now. I can't stop the tears falling through my cheeks, I'm crying… for him.

**General POV**

Rangiku is walking lifelessly to the office after she heard the announcement about her captain. She feels worthless. Two persons she cares the most has left her behind without any explanation. She still hasn't recovered from Gin's departure and this time she has to feel another sorrow from the lost of her beloved captain. She has lost the reason to live the meaningless days ahead of her.

She can't hold it anymore when she enters the office. She gets down to her knees and cries hard. Wave after wave of painful emotions are crashing down to her when she remembers her unforgettable moments with her captain in this office. After regaining her senses, she steadies herself and then walks toward his desk. There's a small note lying on the desk. She takes it slowly and focuses her swollen eyes to read it.

_To Rangiku Matsumoto_

_I trust our division to you while I'm gone. One day we will meet again when the time is right. That's my promise for you. Until that time comes, let's do our best to live our life!_

_From your Tōshirō Hitsugaya_

A bittersweet smile is gracing her lip because there's still a hope after all. She will hold her captain's promise. She will live her life as best as she can from now on because she doesn't want to disappoint him. She now understand that her captain is doing all of these for a great reason and purpose, even though she doesn't know what it is. It's because she believes in her Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

Rukia has come back to Seiretei and now is going to her division. She has to report to Ukitake Taichō immediately. Maybe it's hard to believe, but she really has lost her trust in Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a maniac who betrays and hurts others just for selfish ambition. She doesn't care about him anymore because she has realized that he is actually not more than a heartless egoistic bastard. A long easily forgotten memory couldn't do anything to make things right. She will bring him down and make him pay for what he has done to her.

"Rukia! Where have you been? We're worried about you." Ukitake Taichō runs to her when he sees her. He looks tired and confused because he's been pushing himself too hard and ignoring his condition.

"I've been pursuing Hitsugaya, Ukitake Taichō. He used Kuchiki family's private senkaimon to go to the human world. I followed him to a place near Mount Fuji. There was the last time I saw him before he disappeared with a strange technique." Her captain is surprised by her monotone voice.

"Are you alright Rukia? Did he hurt you?" Her captain is really concerned about her change of behavior.

"Yes, I'm alright Taichō. He didn't do anything to me. We have to go there immediately before he goes too far. It will be more difficult to track him because of his new technique." Rukia is still expressionless and that makes Ukitake more worried.

"He also used that technique to leave the meeting hall. I have never seen it before. I didn't even think that was possible, that wasn't an illusion. According to Yamamoto Sōtaichō, Tōshirō-kun has begun to access his true potential. And there's a possibility he wiould be a very powerful enemy in the future, but I don't believe it because Tōshirō Hitsugaya is a good person. He is just very special, not evil and I believe in him." Ukitake is still confident as usual. The young girl cannot understand how her captain can still trust that egoistic traitor.

"I don't know Taichō. I think he is not the same person we know anymore. The last time I saw him, his eyes looked really cold. He seemed … heartless. He didn't do anything to hurt me physically... but I still feel a very deep pain inside ." Rukia remembers that unwanted painful moment again.

"I've never thought you have such of unique bond with Tōshirō, Rukia…" Ukitake murmured lowly.

"Excuse me Taichō?" Unfortunately, his lieutenant heard him.

"Oh? Nothing! Oh yes, I remember something. I have to report the information to Sōtaichō, and there's a task for you Rukia. Please deliver this haori to Rangiku-san. It has to be kept in the Tenth Division." Ukitake give the haori to the still expressionless girl who accepts it uncertainly.

Rukia is really surprised when she arrives at Tenth Division office. There, sitting on the couch relaxing and drinking a cup of tea is Rangiku Matsumoto Fukutaichō. She's smiling like there's nothing wrong at all. What is she thinking? Her captain has just committed treason, but here she is acting like it's the most blissful day of her life. She begins to think that Tenth Division is specialized for weird people.

"Hello Rukia-chan! Sorry if you're looking for the captain, he's not here at the moment." Has Rangiku gone crazy? Rukia looks at her in disbelief "Aha! I was just kidding Rukia. You're so funny!" Even at the time like this, she can still make a joke. What happened to her?

"Are you okay Rangiku-san? I understand if you're depressed-"

"Yeah, I'm really okay. I know Hitsugaya Taichō doesn't want me to be sad. He wants me to live my life as best as I can… So here I am, enjoying every moment in my life and hoping that one day everything will be back to the way it should or even better." After telling the story cheerfully, she gives the note from her captain to Rukia. "He's a good boy you know, he even left a message like one~."

Rukia reads the note skeptically. She doesn't understand why Rangiku can be assured with just a simple message. After a moment of contemplation, she realizes that Rangiku's bond with her captain is really strong. They can understand each other very well with just simple acts. She feels jealousy comes to her heart again, but she can't understand why she feels jealous over a heartless person.

"Rukia… I-is that his haori?" Rangiku can't hide her true feelings this time. She's staring at the folded haori in Rukia's hand with sorrowful expression.

"Oh? Yes, Rangiku-san. Ukitake Taichō asked me to give it to you." Rangiku takes it slowly and then holds it tightly to her chest. "He said that haori has to be kept at the Tenth Division." Rukia decides to sit beside Rangiku and pats her back gently to comfort her.

"I still clearly remember the moment he received this haori. He wore it and stood confidently in front of the other captains. It seemed like he was born to wear it. I was really proud of him and I still am... I will always be proud of him no matter what." Rukia can feel Rangiku's sorrow. She knows Rangiku is the one who recruited Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and since then she always be there for him.

"Do you blame him Rukia? Do you also accuse him as a traitor? Do you think he's evil? Or… do you believe him?" Rangiku asked her softly, but Rukia knows that it was a serious question. The heart broken girl doesn't know what to answer. She begins to doubt her assumption about him earlier. She is not even sure about her own feelings anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Undying Hopes

******Thank you to redwolf89 and the others who like this story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Undying Hopes**_

**Tōshirō's POV**

I've never believed something called fate. We are all free to decide what will happen in our live. Yes, there are some events in life that happen like already planed, but I think they're mere coincidences. And here is my situation now. I spotted this nice river and decided to wash my face after my difficult encounter with Kuchiki… Anyway, when I arrived here I saw a weird naked guy swimming while singing a girly song. Then I took a better look at him coincidentally, I did not do it on purpose, I am straight! And I recognized that familiar stupid foxy face. He is none other than Gin Ichimaru! I don't want him to catch me looking at him. That would be humiliating! I will just do what I intend to do like nothing happen. I will act like I don't even notice his presence. He'll look at me first and be the one humiliated here.

"Ah! Shirō Taichō! What a coincidence! It's nice to meet you here. Do you wanna swim too?" He asked me lightly like our encounter here is a normal situation. And he doesn't even bother to cover his pathetic nude form!

"Ichimaru! What are you doing here, tracking me? What do you want?" I tried to sound surprised and harsh like usual. I will not lose my cool against his foolish grin, never.

"Nope, I'm just swimming. Y'know, it's very fun, you should join me! I think it's our fate to meet here." It just makes me even more doubting fate. It's a nightmare!

"I don't consider I left Soul Society and encounter you swimming here is a coincidence or even fate." He just grins wider and continues swimming. If I'm still my old self, his ass would be frozen the first time I spotted him. But now that I know his real story from Matsumoto, I feel rather sympathy for him.

"Actually, it's just half of a coincidence. Y'know, I was on a trip at Mount Fuji when I felt your reiatsu. Then I guessed that it was impossible for you to not be attracted to this beautiful place, so I decided to wait for you here. But when I saw this tempting river, I just couldn't hold myself to swim." He suddenly becomes serious. "So, what's goin' on?" I'm not sure with telling him the truth.

"I'm just taking a new direction in my life. As expected, they don't approve it." I gave him a simple answer because it's hard to trust an extremely mysterious person like him.

"So, you left Ran behind… How is Rangiku doin'?" He still cares about Matsumoto, a lot.

"She's doing well and stronger now, especially in dealing with your departure. I can't understand why she still cares so much about a man who has brought her so much pain." His grin is now gone. He opens his eyes and look at the sky slowly. I can clearly see sorrow, regret, and guilt on his face.

"I thought I was doing the best course to change things so she would never be sad again. But I didn't realize that I'm the one who's been hurting her the most all this time. I will do anything or even sacrifice anything to ease her pain and give what she always deserves. Yes, I know there's no salvation for a sinful person like me, but I still have a dream to make everything right." For the first time ever, I can hear sincerity in his voice. He then chuckles. "I feel like a poor man with a hopeless love story now." I feel like I'm with a totally different person now. _Sigh..._ I'll try to lighten his mood.

"I think I've heard a song with the title 'Love Will Keep Us Alive'. Have you?" He's taken aback.

"Oh, that's a song by a band named 'Scorpions'. That's a great song!" He then tries to sing the song... but his voice is able to ruin my mood easily.

"There's no need to sacrifice anything if we believe that sacrifice is not entirely required. One day we will go back home Ichimaru, and we will reach our dreams, definitely. So, let's be the better persons until that day comes." He stares at me seriously and then smiles a true sincere smile, no more mocking grin.

"I believe in you. Thank you for giving me a hope, a new reason to fight, to live. And don't forget to let me know when the day comes!" I nod firmly in response. "By the way, what's your dream?" He looks quite curious.

"I'm still on my way to find my true purpose. I will start dreaming by the time I found it." I answered automatically without thinking. Perhaps, I already began to trust this guy.

"A purpose huh? I know a person who has a similar situation with you. Y'know maybe you two would make a good team. I'll give you her address if you're interested." He opens his backpack on the side of the river. He then takes a piece of paper and writes something on it, but he's still naked!

"Put on some clothes Ichimaru! You're corrupting the purity of this place." I can't take it any longer.

"Oh? Is that so? I thought my nude body an' this beautiful environment would make a fabulous art combo!" How could he say that? He's insane! "Catch it!" He throws a paper ball at me and I catch it easily. "That's her address. You'll be surprised when you meet her." I'm not really sure about it.

"I'll think about it. Now wear some clothes damn it!" Ichimaru is a male version of Matsumoto.

"But Shirō-kun, I still wanna swim. It's really fun. C'mon, join me!" His creepy grin is back now.

"NO. I'll take my leave." Spending more time with this weirdo will corrupt my mind.

"Wait, when I sensed your reiatsu the time you arrived from Soul Society, I sensed another reiatsu near you. I think it was Rukia-chan's reiatsu. Care to tell me what happened?" So, he noticed.

"She was just doing her duty to track me. That's all." Actually, I'm not really sure… but I don't care.

"Are you sure? I thought she was following you to confess her endless love an' trying to stop you leaving her cause she has your baby." His impossible remark makes me choke really hard. Gin Ichimaru is nuts, he is worse than Matsumoto. I don't doubt at all that they are a 'perfect' couple.

"Matsumoto would be really proud of you if she heard what you just said Ichimaru." I'm sure he's sane enough to hear the full sarcasm in my retort for his absolutely ridiculous imagination.

"Really? Oh, don't praise me too much Shirō-kun! I ain't that great." I really want to freeze his ugly mouth right now. "Y'know, I can't understand too why Rukia-chan still cares so much about a man who has brought her so much pain." What is he trying to imply now? "I guess we're in a similar situation here, even though perhaps she ain't as understanding as Rangiku. You were too harsh to her y'know… What would you feel if she hated you?" I should've known that Ichimaru is still cunning as always.

"You're seriously a fool if you think mere hatred can do anything against me. And no, we're not in a similar situation because she and I don't have any feelings for each other like Matsumoto and you." I answered halfheartedly, but I doubt I would hear the end of it for a while. I must remember that he's just trying a futile attempt to tease me, just like what Matsumoto usually does.

"Y'know, it's very funny how you two are having difficulty to realize your own feelings for each other. Ohhh… I know, maybe you're not grownup enough for cheesy love story Shirō-kun~." Poor guy, he doesn't know that growing up is not a sensitive issue for me anymore.

"Bye Ichimaru." I don't need to hear another ridiculous comment from him.

"OK, see ya Shirō-kun, be careful! Remember, I still believe the situation that I said about you and Rukia-chan earlier is not impossible an'… I can't wait to see the baby!" His brain is completely damaged beyond repaired. I hope he would be a bit better when I meet him again or I would be doomed.

There is one thing that's still plaguing my mind. When I looked at my reflection on the water, it was like I saw a different person, not me. Especially my eyes, the color are still the same as before, but they look really cold, merciless, and almost lifeless. I guess Ichimaru noticed it too because he looked uneasy when we made eye contact. I also remember how Kuchiki avoided my eyes during our encounter earlier, I can tell she was anxious and quiet scared. It would be a very good reason for her to hate me even more. Whatever, I'm not supposed to care about her opinion or feelings. I'm not suited for this kind of thing. My first priority is to find out what really happen to me. Is it the side effect of 'diamond dust'? I need to discuss it with Hyōrinmaru later.

**Rukia's POV**

It has been decided that we will not continue our pursuit of the traitor any further. Yes, I said traitor. I have made up my mind that I will never trust Tōshirō Hitsugaya anymore. I thought I understand him… maybe I did. I don't doubt that he was a good person like what Ukitake Taichō and Rangiku-san said. However, I've seen with my own eyes that he has changed. He has been conquered by something evil. He is now really cold, scary… heartless. I hate his malicious eyes, the ones that have been the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I… I hate him now!

I need to clear my mind of this distressing matter. Thinking about a man who can so easily forget a person who's been a part of his past, even just a very small part, will only make me sick. There must be something I can do to forget about it. There are still my birthday gifts. It will be a good idea, but I still have paperwork to be done. I am a lieutenant now, so I have more responsibilities than before.

"Hey Rukia, I heard you've been following Tōshirō to the real world. What's wrong with him? I don't understand him!" Ichigo will never learn to knock the door. What should I tell him?

"He has changed Ichigo. We can't understand him anymore. He is now a traitor." I said sternly.

"How could you say that? He is our friend! I believe it's just a misunderstanding like in Kusaka's case. We have to find him. I don't care about the old man's decision." His comment makes me so angry.

"And how would you do that? Even if you could find him, he would only hurt you. He has changed! I saw it with my own eyes. He is not Hitsugaya Taichō any longer!" I remember that painful moment again, I feel I'm about to cry now... Ichigo is really surprised, but he seems quite understand.

"_Sigh_… When I was staying at his office a few days ago, I felt there was something off about him. I thought it was a good thing because he was really wise and he treated me better than usual. But his gaze, I can remember it clearly… it was so sad but rather dark. I'm not sure anymore Rukia." This conversation is getting me sick, I need to find a better topic.

"Don't make your brain overheated by thinking about a heartless person! Hey, what about Orihime? Have you talked to her again?" He becomes even more uneasy now.

"I don't know Rukia. I have talked to her a few times, but there is no progress. I'm just a stranger to her now. I've got this chance from Tōshirō, but… damn it! I just want her to be happy." His hopeless moment is back again. I need to do something to clear the air around here.

"I think she is happy. Have you seen her eyes carefully? I've never seen them so bright like that. Yes, she's lost her memories, but with that she starts new ones. All we can do now are helping her when she needs help and wishing for the best for her." He nods weakly, but his expression is better now.

"I guess you're right. She is moving on and she is happy with that. We shouldn't mess up her new life with silly memories. Maybe I should move on too. What do you think?" What does he mean?

"I think it would be good for you. You're quite popular here. It won't be hard to find a girl for you." Yeah, it will be very interesting to tease him.

"Nah, I'm not interested with strangers. I need a person who I already know well." a person huh?

"Okay, how about Renji?" He drops his jaw, and look at me like I just dyed his ridiculous hair.

"Are you crazy? Even if Renji were a girl, I would never date him… or her!" I'm laughing very hard.

"Alright, the only girls you know well are just Tatsuki and me." Oh my God, does he like me?

"Yeah… you know Rukia… I've had feelings for you before… and I think I-I still have it now." I can't believe it. I thought he wouldn't return my feelings.

"Actually… I feel something for you too Ichigo. So… what will we do?" I feel like a stupid teenage girl.

"I guess we'll be dating. You know… I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend thing." It's still hard to understand why I like that moron.

"I know idiot! I just wanted to make sure." I should be happy now that Ichigo returns my feelings... So, why is there a deep pain in my heart? I feel… guilty, but for what? No, I am happy now. That's it.

"I think you should take a rest Rukia, you look exhausted." Maybe he's right. I'm just tired.

"Yeah I'll continue my work tomorrow. You should prepare yourself for the academy Ichigo!" I know he's worried about my strange behavior, but I just need to be alone at the moment.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I just nod slightly. I think I'll just go home. I still have my untouched gifts.

I get quite surprised seeing a lot of colorful boxes around my bed when I enter my room. I think Nii-sama asked servants to move them into my room. I just sit down on the floor and then begin to open them one by one. It will help me to feel better. Most of them are expensive things, they're from the nobles that I don't recognize mostly. I smile when I see the ones from my friends, they don't look classy, but I like them all. It's always special to get something from the ones you care about…

Okay, I think I've opened all of them. It's been quite fun, l feel better now. My mind is not corrupted by thinking about a white-haired jerk any longer. Wait, there's something under my bed, I almost miss that one. I pick it up and examine it carefully. It's a small purple box, simple but really cute. Oh no, I remember it… it's from him. I was very happy when I received it because it's my first gift from him. But now everything has changed. I don't know what to do to this little thing. Should I open it, leave it, or… throw it away? NO, this little box is innocent! I have to give it a fair treatment like the others.

I open it reluctantly and take a look at the content inside._ Gasp!_ It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's a thin silver necklace, but the pendant… it's a beautifully carved tiny butterfly. I can tell it is handmade and somehow I'm very sure he is the one who made it. I don't know exactly what it's made from since it looks like diamond but cold as ice. Yes it is cold, but it feels comforting and can bring me to harmony when I touch it. Most importantly, there are strong feelings inside it. I can feel certainty, sincerity, and… sorrow? Is these what he really felt when he made this little thing? I can't wear this beautiful necklace. I feel not worthy enough for it, but funnily… I feel a deep link with it. It's like I was born to wear it, or the other way around? Okay, I will just keep it. I hope one day I will find the will to give myself and this beautiful little thing a chance to be together.

Now I'm thinking about the maker of this necklace again. He's a puzzle to me. Sometimes I feel really angry at him or even hate him, but sometimes I also feel sympathy and regret for him. Maybe he was right, he's nobody to me and I'm nobody to him. I don't really know him, or maybe I don't know him at all? I must stop caring about him like he asked me to, nevertheless it seems impossible for me to not care about him. It still hurts every time I recall his last words to me, how could he be so heartless? Even so, deep inside I still have a feeble hope that he didn't mean what he said.

**Tōshirō's POV**

Hyōrinmaru has called me to my inner world. So, here I am waiting for him at the frozen land. How dare he keep me waiting like this? Suddenly, the sky becomes so bright and there's a blizzard all around here. Hyōrinmaru is not usually doing unnecessary things, so what is he doing now? Don't tell me he's trying to impress me with his new trick. C'mon he is a dragon not a freakin' dog!

"_Master, you arrived too early."_ He said cockily. So, he thinks it's cool to arrive late and do ridiculous things like that, but he seems happy about something.

"_Where have you been? Wait-"_ He looks different. His color is not bluish like usual, instead it's brilliant clear now. _"What's happened to you? You look different_…" And there are glowing lilac patterns like tattoos all over his enormous body.

"_I transformed into my true form by the time you decided to change_." Wow, I didn't thought the effect would be this far. _"You have begun to access our true power. Your eyes are in the battle mode now. They will stay that way until you are able to fully master our true power. To master it, we have to start everything all over again. We have to reform my sealed form, recall my release form, and finally achieve our true final release. However, it will be much harder than the last time, so you have to really prepare yourself!" _I'm speechless after hearing his unexpected explanation.

"_Now, you need to go back to consciousness. There is an ally waiting for you, find her! She will be an important companion in our upcoming journey." _What? How could he know?

Even Hyōrinmaru suggest me to find this mysterious person. Who is she? Ichimaru said about her like I already know her. And what did he meant we has similar situation? If she really is in a situation like me, I suppose her condition is not good. She must be quite miserable. I can tell because that what I felt when I started all of these. Even if I wouldn't get any benefit from her, perhaps I could give her some help. I will find her, her address is not far from here.

So, this is the place where she lives. It's not really convincing and I can't feel any strong reiatsu around here. Maybe she's wearing a gigai and masking her reiatsu very well. Is she at home now? I won't be able to make any progress if I just stand here. She won't be able to see me if she's just a normal human.

"_Knock! Knock!"_ No response, I'll knock harder. _"KNOCK! KNOCK!" _I guess that's enough.

"Yes! I'm coming. You'd better not break my door!" I slightly recognize that voice. "YOU!" I've never thought it would be her. She looks a bit different in a gigai. Suddenly, she tries to attack me, but she's helpless in her current form.

"Don't flare your reiatsu or Soul Society will detect us!" I pin her to the wall. "Let's talk civilly, shall we?" She nods reluctantly. I know she doesn't trust me, but she doesn't have any other choice.

"What do you want? We don't have any grudge against each other, do we?" She's different now. I can see uncertainty in her green eyes.

"Ichimaru only told me to go to this address. I didn't know that I would find you here." She takes a sit on a couch near her and gesture me to sit across from her, but I shake my head lightly.

"Where's your captain coat?" I guess I can tell her. I don't know why, but I want her to trust me.

"I left it behind to find something more important." She looks curious now. "Ichimaru told me we're in similar situation. I presume you also have something to find?" She's surprised but also worried.

"Yes, I do... You may call me foolish, but after that day I've lost something very important." She looks at me sharply. I know she's trying to decide if she could trust me, so I give her a firm nod in response. "I've been through a lot since that day to find a new purpose in my life because without it… I feel lost. I've been trying to live like a human to find out how they could live such of carefree lives even though most of them don't even have any clear purpose. Alas, I can't understand them at all up to this point. _Sigh_… I don't know what to do anymore. I feel ridiculous to think that I need… a hope." She looks so fragile, so different from the strong lady I've met before. I can understand and I feel sympathy for her.

"I guess Ichimaru was right, our situations are similar in some sense. We have the same thing to find and we both know that we are not the same persons as before. It would be nice to start all over again. I will trust you if you trust me, so will you trust me?" I asked her sincerely. It's an important question, and she knows it. She takes a moment to consider it.

"I will trust you Tōshirō Hitsugaya." She replied firmly. There's no uncertainty in her eyes anymore.

"Then let's find our purpose together Miss Halibel." I offer my hand to her and she accepts it with confidence. We are ready for our journey, our fate.

Now that I think about it once more, perhaps I believe about fate. Fates that we can decide to accept or not. Fate is something certain. If we found certainty in our life, a new hope might grow for us. It may sound ridiculous, but I believe one day I will be able to create my own fate.


	6. Chapter 6: Chaos under the Beauty

_**Chapter 6: Chaos under the Beauty**_

**Rukia's POV**

Painful memory, I thought I wouldn't be able to free from it. It's been a long time since that day. I'm surprised that I've been able to recover from it. I don't want to feel it again… I have a good life now. The world has been in peace for awhile and I hope it will stay like this. Perhaps Sōtaichō's prediction isn't correct. The traitor hasn't shown at all after his departure. But still, as hard as I've tried… I can't lie to my heart. I still have a tiny hope that one day we will meet again, but what would I do if I got the chance? Maybe I would slap his pretty face, but I doubt he would feel as much pain as what he has given me… or maybe I would rip his chest to see if he really has a heart… ah just forget about it.

Nowadays, everyone rather lives in normal and peace. The Tenth Division still works quite well even without a captain. Rangiku-san has been doing rather good job since she doesn't want to disappoint her 'captain'. I think she's not really lazy anymore. Still, I regret we're not as close as before because of my hatred to her beloved ex-captain, but fortunately she still considers me as a friend. My other friends are doing well too, even though they think it's quite boring lately. Ichigo and Orihime are still in Shin'ō Academy, but I think they will graduate soon.

I and Ichigo are still dating, but it's not really different than just a very close friendship. We still act around each other like best buddies. He is still an idiot, and I still kick him when he's too annoying. He has regained his zanpakutō again, but it's in sealed form. It's the oversized sword instead of the usual giant kitchen knife. He's been trying hard to just call his shikai. I guess he's not that talented after all. His mood is not so good since Renji has a hobby to mock him.

"Kazewokiru Zangetsu!" Ichigo screamed to release his shikai and… finally he made it! "Mwahahaha look at this Renji! I will Getsuga Tenshō your ass!" He's still a bigheaded idiot like before.

"What did you say Ichigo? You will poke me with that jumbo kitchen knife?" Renji is not much different than him. Their infamous brawl will start again soon.

"What the-? Just pick your baboon comb and get your ass here!" Here it is. I still can't understand how they don't get bored of their repetitive rivalry.

After Ichigo and Orihime graduate they're going to join Gotei 13 immediately. Orihime will definitely enter the Fourth Division, since her Zanpakutō has a similar rejecting ability like her past power. And for Ichigo… Zaraki Taichō would be really happy if he joined Eleventh Division, but I doubt Ichigo would. He could enter Nii-sama's Division, but his routine ramble with Renji would make Nii-sama crazy and go bankai to them immediately. I don't think he would like to enter the First, Second, Fourth, and definitely not Twelfth. Let's just see what would happen.

"See? You couldn't even poke me Ichigo! You must be honored that a lieutenant like me is kind enough to spare his precious time sparing with an academy brat like you!" I'm not surprised.

"Shut up! Just you wait till I regain my real power pineapple!" The stubborn idiot glares at Renji.

"Yeah yeah whatever! But when that time comes, I will be much stronger than you!" They glare at each other and ready for the second round. "You're lucky strawberry, I have to go back to work or Captain will kill me, bye guys!" I'm glad Renji has become a bit more mature in the last few years.

"I hope Byakuya would give him a nice lesson…" Ichigo is still grumpy over a simple thing.

"Stop being a butt-hurt loser! _Sigh…_ I'll treat you a dinner to celebrate your success okay?" It always works on him, Ichigo is too simple-minded. It's very easy to turn his attention.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. You'll be at your family house right?" See, he lightens up instantly.

"Yes, Nii-sama asked me to go home there for this week. Bye Ichigo." He waves at me before running back to his dorm at the academy. I need to go back to my office too.

I'm sitting quietly beside the window and gazing outside at the small garden near my room. I don't know why I feel quite anxious at the moment. I wish there wouldn't be any bad things happen again. Suddenly, I remember the necklace. It can make me feel better at the times like this. I keep it in a safe cabinet and rarely take it out because of a sensitive reason. Should I take it now?

"RUUKIIIAAAA! HEY RUKIA! I'M HERE! " That idiot! What's he doing? If Nii-sama -

"Shut up or I will cut your foul tongue!" Poor idiot, Nii-sama already found him. He will kill Ichigo.

"Hey, take it easy Byakuya! Besides, I was calling Rukia, why were you coming?" How could he ask such of stupid question? Oh no, Nii-sama is ready to kill him.

"This IS my house imbecile. Leave NOW!" I come right before Ichigo make the situation worse.

"It's okay Nii-sama, we're leaving immediately. Excuse me." I bow to him and then drag Ichigo away.

"Byakuya will never change. I can't imagine what he would do if he had many loud children. I wouldn't be surprised if he committed suicide." I've had enough of his complaints for today.

"You're the one who wanted to commit suicide here. You'd be a bunch of sliced meat if I didn't come in time!" He's just scowling deeper through the way to the restaurant.

There are currently not many people at this restaurant. We've been eating dinner in silent. I guess Ichigo is still angry about his encounter with Nii-sama. They have known each other for years, but they're still unable to get along well. Both of them think that they're the right one and never try to look at their own faults. It's just a waste of time to wish that they would be in a good relationship. For now, I really need to change this grumpy atmosphere.

"Ichigo, what year are you currently?" He looks at me and forgets his previous bad mood instantly.

"Third, I will graduate soon!" Is he seriously proud of it? He should be ashamed.

"You're still a third year? You've been in the academy for four years Ichigo!" He looks annoyed now.

"Hey, I've been doing my best! You know, I'm not a prodigy like Tōshirō!" Oh not that name again… "Rukia, are you okay?" I don't want him to notices my change of expression.

"Of course, I'm completely okay." Yes that's just a traitor name, not important at all.

"Sometimes I imagine what Tōshirō was like when he's still in the academy. Rukia, have you ever met him there?" I'm thinking about it for a moment. Should I tell the story?

"I've met him there once." I take a moment to reminisce about the event that happened a very long time ago. "I was assigned a task to deliver some papers by Kaien-dono. When I walked through a secluded hallway, I saw a white-haired little boy crying at a corner and I decided to approach him. He raised his head a bit to look at me with his bright turquoise orbs." I can remember that beautiful eyes clearly. "Stunning eyes, but they contained deep sorrow inside… I greeted him softly and then offered my handkerchief to him. He looked at me in surprise but didn't do anything else. So, I took the initiative to brush his tears and placed the hanky on his hand after that. I gave him a smile before I bade him good-bye." I will never forget that day… even though he could forget it so easily. "The next time I met the boy, he had became the famous Jūbantai Taichō. I'm sure he doesn't remember our first meeting." It was really a bittersweet memory. I notice that I've been smiling unconsciously.

"Wow… I thought Tōshirō is unable to cry. Do you know why he cried?" I'm not sure about that.

"Maybe it was because of Sōjirō Kusaka's dead. He was his only friend, right?" Ichigo nods slowly, perhaps he's thinking about the event that showed Hitsugaya's other side from years ago.

"I still can't understand him though. How could he leave us, his friends just for vague things without apparent reason?" I agree completely. Hitsugaya is just a selfish heartless jerk.

"Just forget about that maniac! I don't even care if he's still alive or not." I instantly regret what I just said. How could I be so mean like that? I only hate him, but honestly I don't want anything bad happen to him. I… I still care about him even after the hurt he has given me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rukia? Yes, he has done the wrong thing, but he is still our friend! It's our responsibility to save him!" I deserve it. I was really mean to say something like that.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We're already finished, let's go." I feel really tired now.

When we're on the road, we catch sight of a strange view all of a sudden. There are unique bands of red and gold lights on the night sky. It looks beautiful but there's something wrong about it. People go to the street or other open places to get a better look at the strange phenomenon. In amazement they don't seem to notice the strange thing behind it. I have to be careful if something happen.

"Wow is that an aurora? I've never thought there's aurora in soul society…" Ichigo is dumbfounded.

"I don't know… I've never seen anything like that too… I feel something wrong Ichigo. It's not good." The foul aurora is like dancing evilly in the sky, ready to bring chaos.

"Hey, that's an aurora! That's an amazing- what the- you? Why are you still- No!" Suddenly, Ichigo is acting really strange. He's holding his head furiously. "Argh- you can't- AAAAA!"

"What's wrong Ichigo? Why do you-" He looks at me harshly. His eyes… that's his hollow eyes!

"Go… a-away R-Rukia!" His hollow mask begins to appear on his face. He screams loudly before he jumps to the roof and flash step away.

I don't know what to do for a moment. I can hear screams all around the place. What is happening? Why did suddenly the hollow appear? He can make a big chaos, he has to be stopped. Someone must have reported this situation already. I have to follow Ichigo. I think he's going to Sōkyoku Hill.

"Kuchiki-san!" Is that Hinamori Fukutaichō? She's running desperately toward me.

"Hinamori-san? Have you known the situation?" Perhaps she's already informed.

"I've been looking for Hirako Taichō. He suddenly screamed and ran away. His eyes become like hollow's eyes." Wait, Shinji Hirako is a Vizard too. So, is this happening to all Vizards?

"I've been chasing Ichigo. He was going to Sōkyoku Hill direction. Maybe Hirako Taichō is going there too. Let's find them together!" She agrees and then we continue the chase.

**General POV**

A hooded figure is standing on a hill at the second district of South Rukongai. They're gazing at the Seiretei direction. The figure seems enjoying the view of Seiretei in chaos under the marvelous aurora. Suddenly animals around the place run away when they hear the figure's loud evil laugh.

"Enjoy my magnificent vengeance Gotei 13, chaos under the beauty. You will be eaten by your own foolish arrogance. Soul Society will crumble from its core." The evil laugh continues.

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto watches the chaos from his office balcony. The malicious aurora begins to fade, but the effect is getting worse. After all the recent peace moment, it's not surprising to see turmoil coming again. It's because of the wheel of fate that even a powerful entity like him cannot do anything against it. He has been waiting the report of the situation from the Twelfth Division. He's still gazing at the disturbance when there's a knock on his office's large door.

"Enter!" His strong voice boomed around the place. Kurotsuchi Taichō and Ukitake Taichō don't waste any more time. They go to the office balcony to meet with their commander.

"Sōtaichō, I've gathered the information about the situation. It is true that the strange aurora is the cause of this chaos. The interesting lights have a unique power that is able to strengthen hollows brainpower permanently. In this case, our hollow tainted people are overcome by their hollow side. The possibility to save them is near zero, and it's impossible for them to recover completely. I really suggest we arrest and execute them immediately. Their body would be good test sub-"

"Enough!" Yamamoto turns his attention to Ukitake. "Have the other captains made some moves?"

"Yes Sensei. They're currently hunting the Vizards down. And some of them have engaged in battles." Ukitake answered firmly, it's like his ill condition means nothing for him.

"Inform Central 46 the current situation and ask them to arrange an urgent meeting! A decision has to be made as soon as we stop this chaos. Dismissed!" Ukitake and Kurotsuchi leave immediately.

Orihime feels something she can barely recognize. She doesn't remember what it is, but she's sure that she has felt it before. She remembers vaguely a piece of her memory from the time she felt it on the past. There's some kind of calling in her heart to find the source of it. So, she decides to find it.

Loud explosions boomed in the distance. The street is crowded by many Shinigami moving around in panic. Orihime runs past them and turn a corner. The feeling is getting stronger now. She knows that she's getting closer to the source. She keeps running until she arrives at a dark alleyway. Suddenly, she saw a silhouette in the dark. She doesn't know how, but she feels like she knows the figure.

Ichigo has transformed halfway into his hollow form. His mask is covering his left face, and his skin is turning white. He has been chased by Kenpachi and his teams. He can't win against them, so he chooses to sneak through the dark alleyway. He is losing control over his body to his hollow side. He has to leave Seiretei because he doesn't want to hurt his friends. Suddenly he feels there's someone behind him. He turns around slowly and his eyes widened when he comes face to face with his lost love.

"O-Orihime?" They look at each other in shock. Orihime feels so many memories overwhelm her mind. She closes her eyes in pain and then utters the first word that comes to her mind.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo gasps. It has been a long time since he heard her saying his name like that. A new source of hope grows in his heart, but it doesn't last for long. His hollow conquers him again.

"Hey there… it's been a long time beauty. C'mon, come to me!" Hichigo grins madly and then walks toward her. She is quite scared, but she doesn't want to run away because she wants to help Ichigo.

"_**BOOM!**__"_ Kenpachi Zaraki crashed down on Hichigo all of a sudden. Orihime is thrown backward from the powerful blowing effect and losing consciousness immediately.

Dust is all around the place. The view becomes clearer when the dust begin to fade away a moment later. Kenpachi is pinning Hichigo down on a crater. Hichigo is being stabbed through his torso with a worn-out but very strong sword. A normal person would be dead by now, but his hollow regeneration power heals his wound effectively. And suddenly, he rises from the ground with powerful force that sends Kenpachi crash to a wall. But it just takes a few seconds for the Jūichibantai Taichō to gets up and grins madly, he's really enjoying it. He then removes his eye patch and flares his reiatsu furiously. Ichigo who's being controlled by his hollow screams, dark reiatsu burst madly from his body.

They clash with massive force, trying to push each other. Hichigo jumps quickly, flips in mid air and then rips Kenpachi's back with his sharp claws. The captain's reflex works well to slashes his sword backwards right away. The hollow moves in time to avoid losing his head, but there's a long gash on his chest now. Kenpachi's condition isn't any better since the wound on his back is quiet deep, but it's nothing to him. Hichigo takes the next move by leaps suddenly to grab Kenpachi's neck and then throws him to the ground with brutal force. Kenpachi gets up from another crater, but doesn't waste any time to strike back. He slashes his sword to Hichigo's direction with enormous reiatsu that cuts through anything on its way. Hichigo's earsplitting scream echoes around Seiretei.

Smoke is covering the area. The badly wounded Hollow Ichigo emerges from it, his golden eyes are glowing. He's still able to fight even though he will need a quite long time to regenerate his nasty wounds. The brutal captain is standing proudly in front of him. They're ready to continue the fight. Hichigo roars and runs furiously toward his opponent. Kenpachi raises his sword, ready for another clash.

"Bakudo 63: Sajō Sabaku!" Byakuya's stern voice sounded from above the battleground. Hichigo falls to the ground with glowing yellow energy ropes around his torso. He's trying to break free but the binding spell is too strong for his awfully wounded body. "Bring him to the prison!" Kenpachi is really mad because Byakuya just broke his exciting battle and even dare to give him order.

"You think you can order me around noble bastard! Do it yourself!" He walks toward the unconscious Orihime and then carries her on his shoulder. "Stuck-up bastard ruined my fun time." He grumbled while walking away, leaving a really pissed Byakuya behind. The noble man has no other choice now.

**Rukia's POV**

Finally, the situation in Seiretei is back to relatively stable again. The trouble from last night has been stopped. The Vizards are imprisoned, but they are still controlled by their hollows including Ichigo. I don't know how he could be arrested because Nii-sama prevented me from chasing him last night. I heard Zaraki Taichō fought him and both of them were injured badly. A lot of people are still injured, including some captains and lieutenants. The destruction from last night event is clearly visible now in the daylight. The strange aurora has been confirmed as the cause of the chaos. However, the reason behind the aurora is still a mystery. Currently we're still waiting anxiously for the result from the Central 46 meeting. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Rukia, you're not supposed to be here." Nii-sama, maybe he knows the result.

"I'm sorry Nii-sama. I just want to know about the meeting result. Could you tell me please?" He seems hesitant for a moment. I feel more worried because he rarely acts like this.

"The Vizard cannot be saved. Their hollows are too strong and will rule them completely. Execution is going to be held immediately." No, it's impossible. How could it happen to Ichigo and the others!

"We can't do this to them, they are our friends! We have to do something to prev-"

"Rukia! It's Central 46's decision, the ultimate lawgiver in Soul Society under The King. It's highly forbidden to disobey their order in any case!" He glares at me and I know he just gave me a very serious warning. "Go back to your Division!" I bow to him before he leaves me alone.

What should I do? I don't want to disappoint Nii-sama. He's already done so much for me. But I can't abandon Ichigo and the others. I have to save Ichigo like what he did for me years ago. I have to do anything for him, he's my boyfriend right? Staying here will not give me any solution. Currently I feel like at the enemy ground. I need to go to Urahara, he usually knows something useful.

I arrive at the front yard of the extraordinary shop. This place has been our base during our missions at this town. It has been a long time since the last time I came here, but it hasn't changed much. The door's suddenly opened and the creepy shop owner comes out with his infamous fan. He still looks the same, so it's okay to be a bit paranoid around him.

"Ah Rukia-chan! Welcome! It's a great pleasure to meet you again after such a long time! Hohoho! You've surely grown to be a beautiful young lady. I almost didn't recognize you!" Yep, he is still the same perverted weirdo. I bet he's already figured out the situation but acts innocent as usual.

"Let's get to the point Urahara!" I don't want to waste any more time for this nonsense.

"Of course, please come in and let's start the business." I'm relieved he becomes serious now.

The interior of the shop is pretty the same as before. There are a lot of memories in this place. When we enter the usual meeting room I get quite surprised to see Yoruichi-san, Tessai-san, and Isshin- san are already in the room discussing something. I can tell they're as worried as me. We don't say anything and just give nods and small smiles to each other. It's not the time to socialize.

"So, what will we do Urahara?" Isshin-san begins the talk. He looks very depressed, so unlike him.

"Actually I've been developing a new method to seal the hollow side of the Vizards. However, it's not faultless, the risk is quiet high. Knowing them well, I really doubt they will consider it as an option. And unfortunately, we can't do anything to change their decision." We hang our head in desperation.

"Is there still any other solution, other hope? Anything please… " I asked weakly. I can't let it end like this.

"There is still one hope…" We look back instantly at Urahara who's covering his face with his fan. "…and I've called this hope to come here immediately, however… I'm not sure whether they would come or not." We hung our head again. "C'mon, don't be so gloomy! There's still a good possibility they'd come!"

"Yes, Kisuke is right. We must keep believing! I'm sure they will come. He said one day he'll be back and I think it's the right time for it." Yoruichi-san is like already know them… or him?

"The execution will be held tomorrow afternoon. Do we still have time to give this hope a chance? I mean, we're still not sure if we could do anything even with their help…" It's the first time ever I see Isshin Kurosaki serious, but he has a point. Is this hope really worth the risk?

"Can you at least tell us who these persons are Urahara? If we know them perhaps we can decide if we could trust them or not." I try to be rational because we need to face this situation wisely.

"Nope, I don't have the permission to give their identity, sorry. However, I highly suggest waiting for them since it's the best option we can get. Their boss is unpredictable, but he is the only one who is unable to be bounded by fate." I know that Urahara is really serious this time, but still...

"Do I know them? Maybe I -" Suddenly he shakes his annoying cheap fan close to my face.

"No no Rukia-chan! That would ruin the surprise!" I'm really pissed, but then I hear him murmurs unconsciously. "…but I can tell he really cares about you even though he doesn't realize it." What?

"OK! We'll wait and be ready to kick Gotei 13's ass!" Isshin Kurosaki is back to his 'normal' self again.

They still haven't come. Maybe it's around three or four in the morning. I'm gazing at the stars while sitting silently on the rooftop. I haven't been able to sleep, I feel really anxious. I wish I brought my precious necklace with me since it's always able to bring me peace. The reason I usually left it in my home is to forget the giver. Why do I always remember him when I think about it?

"Rukia-chan, come down here! They'll be here soon!" Finally, I'm really curious about them.

Everyone is already in the room again when I enter. I take a seat beside Yoruichi-san who gives me a soft smile. We're waiting nervously, except Urahara who seems to know something we don't. But he still acts like an innocent little girl. I really want to smack his mocking face with his stupid fan!

"_Knock! Knock!"_ Someone knocked the front door. Here they come, our final hope.

"I'll get it." Urahara runs quickly to open the door. My heart is pounding hard at the moment.

"Everyone, please welcome our dear guests!" Urahara enters the room again, followed by sounds of footsteps from behind him. We focus our attention to the door. I gasp when I see the silhouette.

* * *

**Kazewokiru : slice the wind. I made that up for Zangetsu's release call. Yeah, it's not that good.**


	7. Chapter 7: Recovered Trust

_**Chapter 7: Recovered Trust**_

**Rukia's POV**

Hopes can give us power when we are in our bad state, to stay alive and fight again. However, at the moment I learn to not depend too much on them, because some hopes might be false. The effect of a false hope is terrible because it can make our condition even worse. The combination force of despair and disappointment can eat any life from our soul. I know we shouldn't really trust Urahara because he has many faces and his jokes are often too far. But I thought he could be a dependable person on this serious situation. Seriously, this time I really want to rip his mocking face.

"Hi everyone! Sorry, we've kept you waiting too long. Y'know, the traffic jam has been a real pain." There he is in front of us, a renegade, traitor, ex-enemy grinning creepily.

"Gin Ichimaru!" I glare at him and prepare my battle stance immediately.

"Oh, hello there Rukia-chan! Where's your child?" Everyone drops their jaw in shock. "Aw? I guess he was right, he really hasn't done anything to you…" What was he talking about? He is nuts.

"Why Ichimaru-san, why have you not tell me if there was a hot gossip about Rukia-chan?" Urahara whispered to Ichimaru while pretending to cry dramatically. They're really getting on my nerves.

"Please forgive me Urahara-san, I've forgotten! I don't even remember-"

"Stop this nonsense Ichimaru!" A strict female voice sounded from behind the door. Who is there?

"Aw, don't be so mean Halibel-san! It was just a little chat between two poor men who need some cheesy gossips in our dramatic life." I've heard that name before… I remember. She was one of the Espada! Could the situation become even worse?

"Come on in Halibel-san, Ichimaru-san! There's still enough room for all of us." Ichimaru sits down beside Urahara lazily. After that a tall blond-haired woman walks in and then leans on the wall near the door. I can tell she's beautiful, even though the under-half of her face is covered by a green scarf. She somewhat reminds me of Yoruichi-san with her dark skin and rather big breast. I'm surprised that everyone reacts normally around them, and Yoruichi-san even give the ex-Espada a faint smirk.

"By the way Ichimaru-san, where's your boss?" So, there's still one more person.

"He'll come soon. He's been preparing so hard for his long awaited reunion with Rukia-"

"Ichimaru! If you say another lie about him again, I will not hesitate to make your filthy mouth even more disgusting." Who are they talking about? What does it have to do with me?

"Geez, I was just kidding Halibel-san! Don't worry! I would never dare to say bad things about our dear boss! Okay, he's been having a business with his zanpakutō." So, he must be a shinigami or arrancar. "I suggest you to not stare at his eyes when he arrives." What's wrong with his eyes?

"He's here." Halibel's alarming voice breaks the annoying atmosphere. Suddenly, the familiar glistening particles appear at the door. Oh no… I can't believe my sight. After all this long… there he is now standing though at the door with closed eyes.

"Greetings, I apologize for my late arrival." His very cold voice sends shivers down my spine.

His appearance and outfit are quiet the same as the last time I saw him. But I can tell he is taller than me now, even though I've grown up pretty well in the last few years. He looks much harder and intimidating. I think he has anything necessary to be a really evil villain in a story. Then he opens his eyes slowly. I lose my breath when I see them because there's no more trace of the beautiful eyes I know. His eyes are much colder than the last time I see them, they look lifeless. I'm trying hard to avert my gaze from him, but I can't even move my body. How could he become like this?

"Ahem! Hitsugaya-san, thank you for coming, please takes a seat." He then takes a sit at a corner of the room. Yoruichi-san and the others smile at him and receive a slight nod from him in return. I know they feel uneasy around him and I understand entirely.

"So... Hitsugaya... er what are we going to do to save Ichigo and the others?" Isshin-san begins the talk reluctantly.

"Let's bring down Gotei 13 and then you can save your dear ones without worry." We are really dumbfounded by his impossible remark, except for Ichimaru who just grins wider and Halibel who doesn't even change her expression. I feel my anger and hatred for him getting to the climax.

"Are you insane Mr. Reckless? Even with the lost four of our captains from hollowfication and treason," I glare at him when I said the last part. "Gotei 13 is still way too strong for you!" Then I murmur venomously. "Tch, arrogant bastard..." I know he can hear me but I don't care.

"Watch your tongue girl!" Halibel glares at me and immediately reaches her sword on her back. I'm quite scared, but she stops when Hitsugaya raises his left hand at her.

"I rather agree with what Rukia said Hitsugaya. Also don't forget about Yamamoto Sōtaichō, he is unbelievably powerful." Yoruichi-san tries to give some sense to the stuck-up jerk.

"Don't worry guys! Shirō-kun will handle the old man when the time comes." Ichimaru said lightly. I still can't believe it. I don't doubt that he is stronger now, but it's still impossible, right?

"Strength is not the most dominant aspect to win the battle. It would be a shame to doubt ourselves just because we don't have advantage at it. We can do it if we believe in our faith." Hitsugaya's words make us lower our head in shame. Then I feel he directs his attention to me.

"I know it is hard for you to accept me being here, but I don't mean any harm. Just try to ignore my role… or even my existence, focus your attention to save your dearest. Alas, I can only hope you give me a chance, and I will promise to not let you down. If we made it, you can continue your good life again and… forget you ever meet me and anything about me. Just for this one time… please trust me." He said with the most sincere voice I've ever heard... and it really reaches my heart.

"_Sigh_… I don't get how you can keep sacrificing your own feelings till that far… It's not right, not right at all…" Ichimaru murmured to no one in particular. It's so unlike him how he seems so serious.

I know that I've been so mean to Hitsugaya. I don't know about his true motive, but he offers us a sincere hope. He is right; I have to ignore my hatred for a moment and focus on saving Ichigo. After this problem is over, I can just forget about him right? Wait… it doesn't feel right even though he's the one who asked me to. Would he not feel hurt if the person he helps forget him and still hate him? I'm not sure, but if Hitsugaya really sacrificed his feelings like Ichimaru said by doing that… What if I've been wrong all this time? Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my heart that I can't hide.

"Excuse me…" I said weakly before running out of the room.

I'm sitting on the rooftop again, watching the sunrise. The morning sunlight feels warm on my tears dampened cheeks. I feel very guilty about my awful assumptions of Tōshirō Hitsugaya. I've been very wrong and I regret it so much, but now I realize something. I've been wrong to think he's arrogant, he has strong faith. I've been ignorant to think he's egoistic because he's just unable to express his care properly. I've been cruel to think he's emotionless since he merely prefers to use logic over emotion. And most importantly, I've been very nasty to think he's heartless, because now I realize that he doesn't understand his heart but nobody's able to teach him.

I can't imagine his pain caused by people who judge him without even really know him, including me. Maybe he doesn't know my horrible assumptions about him, but that doesn't make it any better. I know it's hard to believe, but he was the first person I truly hate. I'm not even sure whether I hate Aizen or not, even though I know how evil he is. That's why I regret it so much. The guilt inside my heart is too hard to bear. He doesn't deserve it at all and I feel really sorry for him. Despite all of his pains, he still looks very tough, but how about his true feelings?

"I don't know what has happened between you and Hitsugaya, but I know exactly that he didn't deserve your nasty attitude toward him." I hear Halibel menacing voice from behind me. "To me, Tōshirō Hitsugaya is the most honorable person I've ever known. So, you'd better watch your attitude carefully!" I know exactly what she meant. I deserve her warning. "Get down and prepare yourself if you still want to save your beloved!" I turn back to face her, but she's already gone.

"Why! They have blocked the access to Soul Society! Ah how could I be so late to notice it? It's so embarrassing!" Seriously, is Urahara not aware that his irritating cry only make the situation feels even worse.

"Just remove the barrier. You're better than this, aren't you?" But Hitsugaya doesn't look worried at all.

"Of course, Hitsugaya-san! This cheap barrier is nothing against this handsome genius, but… I need a few moments to work on it… you know, about five to six hours…" We look at the self-proclaimed genius in disbelief. "Hey, don't look at me like that! Kurotsuchi-san has done a good job. It's no-"

"Do your best Urahara, we understand." Hitsugaya's firm voice make Urahara doesn't waste any more time. Then he focuses his attention to us. "Everyone, what we are going to do is very crucial and dangerous, so I will ask you an important question. Do you trust me to lead?"

"I do." I said spontaneously while looking straight at him, even though I'm still a bit scared. The others give him firm assurances too. His expression doesn't change, but I know he's quite pleased.

"Thank you, and here is the plan. Kuchiki-san, we need you to act normally and enter Seiretei as usual. Find Ukitake Taichō and tell him about us, I believe he will be in our side. We need him to set up anything necessary to minimalism unnecessary losses in the upcoming battle. Shihōin-san, you have to sneak in when Kuchiki-san enter and then go to Sōkyoku Hill quickly. Observe the situation and report to me with phone message. You may take any necessary action if the execution is about to begin. Ichimaru, Miss Halibel, you have to act like old enemies to attract their attention at Seiretei's east gate! After Shihōin-san gives information about their moves, Urahara, Tsukabishi, Kurosaki, and I will enter through the west gate. Finally, prepare for the sudden attack to the captains and lieutenants. We have to fight effectively and save energy for the next battles. That's it, and let me know if you have any questions." He walks away toward a big boulder after finishing his speech.

It's around mid afternoon now. Urahara is still working on the gate problem. From the information we've gathered, the execution will be started at three pm. Don't panic Rukia, you must stay calm! I trust Hitsugaya now. I'm still pretty scared around him, but I can feel a source of confidence when I look at him. He's still sitting on top of the boulder with closed eyes, perhaps he's meditating.

"Rukia, let's have lunch!" Yoruichi-san taps my shoulder. I guess it's okay, I'm pretty hungry.

"What about him?" I point at the still unmoving Hitsugaya. Yoruichi-san just shakes her head.

"He is still in important matter with his zanpakutō. We shouldn't disturb him. Trust me, he knows what he's doing. He has become very different from us." She then drags me to a picnic table with a lot of food.

We're eating in silence, because everyone has their own thing in their mind. Urahara is with us for a break and I've never seen him this serious before. The lunch is quickly over and then we continue what we're doing before. I take a look at Hitsugaya again. He's standing now, looking at… invincible thing? I want to approach him and apologize to him, but maybe he'd get angry with me…

"Aha! Finally, we're ready to start our trip everyone!" Urahara's cheerful voice breaks the silence. The senkaimon is activated and everyone heads there immediately.

"Kuchiki-san, Shihōin-san, please enter the gate first." Hitsugaya let us go first just as planned. Yoruichi-san and I give nods to the others before we enter the gate to Soul Society.

We arrive at the first district of North Rukongai. Yoruichi-san uses her stealth ability as soon as we get here. I act normally just like an officer who's coming back from a mission. The gate keeper recognizes my lieutenant badge and then opens the gate immediately. Yoruichi-san moves like a flash when the gate is opened. I quickly search for Ukitake Taichō's reiatsu. He is still at the office, good.

"Ukitake Taichō?" He is sitting alone inside the office. I hope it wouldn't affect his health.

"Rukia? Where have you been? Byakuya was looking for you. I just told him that you were doing an urgent patrol at Rukongai." I can always count on Ukitake Taichō to handle Nii-sama.

"Thank you Taichō. I really have been doing an urgent task. And there's important information for you." He looks at me seriously. "It's from Tōshirō Hitsugaya." He widens his eyes instantly after hearing the name.

**Tōshirō's POV**

"Miss Halibel, Ichimaru, it's time for you to move." Halibel nods firmly and Ichimaru salutes me before they go to Seiretei's east gate. I and the others also start moving to the west gate after that.

Shihōin has informed us that everything's ready. We need to wait for her next message. We are currently inside an abandoned shack in Junrinan. I can see Jidanbō napping from here, what a lazy giant. Suddenly, there's a ruckus around the gates, a lot of low-rank shinigami are running out of Seiretei. Good, it's going well so far. Not long after, I receive another message from Shihōin.

"_They sent Komamura, Ky__ō__raku, and two Lieutenants to confront Ichimaru and Halibel. The execution preparation is still running, but their attention is divided. Ukitake has done a good job. Most of the low-rank shinigami are sent to patrol around Seretei wall and Rukongai. They're ordered to be ready for Ichimaru's bullshit warning. I still want to laugh every time I remember his yells. Okay, it's time for you to move." _I instruct the others to move carefully after reading the message.

"Jidanbō." I called from behind his giant form. He turns around and widens his eyes immediately.

"Shh! Please open the gate. We have an important matter in Seiretei." I glare at him before he can open his mouth to protest. He looks scared when he sees my eyes and then opens the gate slightly but enough for us to enter. I knew I can count on him.

We move quickly into the great city of shinigami for the upcoming battle and then take separate directions. This place hasn't changed at all, so I can still remember every route here. When I'm halfway to Sōkyoku Hill, I feel a strong source of reiatsu coming toward me. I'm not surprised that Kuchiki Byakuya is still cleaver as always. I guess it's good because I don't have to waste my time.

"_**Clang!**__"_ I block the sudden attack from behind me by raising my sheathed zanpakutō backwards.

"It's quite a surprise how a filthy traitor comes willingly at a perfect time. So, do you also want to sign into the execution list?" He asked me venomously.

"Say what you want, but don't expect me to pay attention." My tone was far worse than his.

I flip around swiftly and give him a fine kick at his stomach. He's thrown backwards but able to regain his footing. I know he's surprised behind his 'steel mask'. Suddenly, I appear in front of him, but he can't even manage to react until my multiple hakuda attacks make him hits the wall very hard. But I'm sure he will recover in no time since Kuchiki Byakuya is not famous for nothing.

He fights back with remarkable speed. I bend down in time to avoid a fatal stab and then quickly swing my sword to slash his thigh. He's barely able to dodge, but my long sword leaves him with a long gash. His sliced hakama makes him not looks quite nice as a noble. I can see anger starts creeping on his face. The next moment, he attacks me furiously and we exchange critical blows. A triumphant smirk is gracing his lips since he's able to scratch my left arm. But not even a second later, he raises his hands to cover his bloodied lips, caused by a sudden punch at his face.

"Chire Senbonza-" I attack him again before he can release his shikai.

"Use your bankai! I'm not being cocky or anything but let's not waste our time!" He looks surprised for a second.

"Tch. Very well, considering you really want to die so badly. BANKAI!" I jump to the air and set some distance to Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's release.

**Rukia's POV**

The battles have begun all around Seiretei. I'm currently on my way to Sōkyoku Hill. Perhaps I can assist Yoruichi-san if anything goes wrong. I hope the execution will be halt due to this disturbance, but I doubt our mission will be that easy. Yamamoto Sōtaichō has sent the remaining captains to confront our action, except SoiFon Taichō who's responsible for the execution procedure.

I feel Nii-sama's reiatsu outburst from the west of Seiretei, he has released his bankai. I can also feel a faint trace of reiatsu near him. It's Hitsugaya's reiatsu, so they're fighting at the moment... I don't want either of them get hurt, but I can't do anything to stop them. In the battle, everyone has to be ready for any risk that will surely come. I am a soldier, I have to stay focus and ignore my anxiety.

There's ruckus at the hill, something goes wrong. I can see Yoruichi-san arguing with SoiFon Taichō from here. Ichigo has broken free and now he's transforming into his Vasto Lorde form! Sōtaichō releases his blazing shikai in response and a massive inferno surrounds the hill. The Vasto Lorde Ichigo summons a black energy long blade with his right hand. I watch in fear when they charge at each other. Hollow Ichigo screams a shrill battle cry and then shoots a big cero. In response, Yamamoto Sōtaichō creates a huge wall of fire to block the devastating attack. Their battle is quite even and it seems there's no one can stop them. I can only hope this havoc would be over soon.

**Tōshirō's POV**

We are aware of Yamamoto's and Hollow Kurosaki's battle at Sōkyoku Hill, but we don't really care at the moment. I need to keep my concentration because Kuchiki keeps aiming the loads of deadly sakura petals at me with very fast speed. I manage to avoid the fatal attacks so far, but the glowing blades keep moving toward me. I create more distance to him and as I predicted, the blades are still following me. I just let them surround me and I'm sure he will take this advantage to use his bankai ability.

"Gōkei." The millions tiny blades swirl around me to prevent me from escaping. Good, it's just as I planned. I use diamond dust to escape the trap easily and then reappear on the sky behind him without he even notices. He will be the first shinigami to see Hyōrinmaru's true release form.

"Shōten ni Zase Hyōrinmaru!" The guard is silver and curved down slightly. The hilt is shorter. The crescent bladed chain coils around my right arm up to my shoulder, tearing off my right sleeve.

Spiraling ice particles emerged from around my chain covered arm. Then I shoot them down quickly, creating a brilliant ice dragon that flies to strike Kuchiki. He's almost late to call his weapons, but still manage to build a giant wall of sakura blades. Even though his technique is able to block the dragon, the walls crumbles and so many sharp ice shards crash against him. His blood splattered all over the place, but it won't stop him. He flash-steps towards me to close our distance and then calls his final technique.

"Senkei." The four row circles of glowing swords appear around us and spin constantly. Kuchiki Byakuya is ready for a battle until dead with just a 'filthy traitor'.

He takes two swords for each of his hand and then attacks me with outstanding dual-wield skill. We continue to send fatal attacks to each other until I decide to end it. Hyōrinmaru's chain around my right arm gives me more power to slash harder and send him crashing against the circle wall. But he is still able to get up and gathers his reiatsu. We leap at the same time to make a deadly clash. He tries to lock my sword with his two swords. I know he's planning something, but I'm ready for it. He doesn't notice that with this swords contact I can send my freezing reiatsu to his swords and make them frail. Suddenly, I sense three glowing swords shot toward me from behind. In a split second, I shatter his dual swords and flash-step to behind him. Kuchiki who's caught in surprise still manages to block two swords, but one sword passes his defense and stabs through his stomach. He's still able to stand and then take another sword. The dying noble man turns around to face me with a sword in his trembling right hand. Before he wastes his last energy to attack me, I point my sword at his neck.

"I don't want to kill you." I don't need his sister to hate me even more.

"I don't need pity from a scum like you. I'd rather die to follow my elders." He's still stubborn in a situation like this. He foolishly misses something very important in his life.

"What about your sister?" He becomes tense instantly. "If you really care about her, you have to do anything to stay alive for her." There's an indescribable expression on his face. "However, if you prefer your precious honor over her feelings, this scum is ready to do the honor to end your life." I look straight at his eyes. He becomes anxious when he sees my evil eyes, he knows I'm serious.

"Wait… I-I want to live." He said weakly, but I could hear honesty in his hoarse voice. At this moment, the prideful noble Kuchiki Byakuya sacrifices his honor for his sister's good. His bankai dissolved and then he falls on his knees.

"Good." I'm quite relieved to hear his correct answer. I decide to leave the good big brother alone and flash-step to Sōkyoku Hill immediately because I feel Yamamoto focusing his reiatsu.

**Rukia's POV**

"BANKAI!" I'm very surprised because it's the first time I see Yamamoto Sōtaichō uses his bankai. The atmosphere feels really dry and it's getting hotter and hotter around here. The intense heat almost makes me faint. All of the flames around the area are absorbed by his zanpakutō.

Now Sōtaichō wields a worn out looking sword with smoke emerged from it. What makes me very stunned is the large vaporous cloak that burst from his shoulders. He looks so frightening and powerful. I doubt even Ichigo's Vasto Lorde power can stands against him. Without even being noticed, he appears behind Ichigo and gives him a swift blow. Ichigo's thrown high, his hollow mask shattered. There's a large gap on his back from the contact with the blade. He hits the ground and stays there unmoving. The worst thing that might happen comes to my mind, so I immediately rush to his lifeless form.

"Ichigo! Wake up! You can't die. Please Ichigo!" I shake him desperately. He doesn't response, but I know he's still alive. Most of his body is still in hollow form, but the left side of his mask is broken. His hollow regeneration ability is having difficulty to recover the incinerated part of his back.

"Kuchiki Fukutaichō! You are not supposed to be here. LEAVE!" Sōtaichō's fierce voice boomed from behind me. I can't leave Ichigo here, so I gather my courage and turn around.

"He is unconscious and losing his hollow power. I beg you Yamamoto Sōtaichō, please stop this." I know it's not my place to ask anything from him, but I'm really desperate now.

"If you don't go away immediately, I'm afraid I could not spare your life as well." He raises his blade again. I don't show it on my face, but I'm totally terrified.

"Hyōryū Senbi!" That familiar cold voice... He comes… for me?

* * *

**In this story, Yamamoto didn't lose his left arm and I changed his bankai a bit because I think the original is too plain. Sorry, if you don't like it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Decide the Destiny

_**Chapter 8: Decide the Destiny**_

**General POV**

A massive crescent-shaped overflowing clear ice blasts against Yamamoto. He's caught in surprise, but the ice attack is destroyed before it can reach his body by Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui ability. Steam is all around the place as the result. All of the humidity around Seiretei and beyond is supposed to be wiped out. Normal ice would be impossible to create in this condition, so that wasn't ordinary ice. A moment later, Tōshirō appears in front of Rukia. She can only see his back, but she's relieved to see him in relatively good condition. There's only a small gash on his left arm.

"Get your dearest out of here and go away Kuchiki-san!" She can feel his icy sharp voice cuts through her heart. Tōshirō doesn't realize how his words hurt Rukia so much. "Now!" Nevertheless, she follows his command and takes 'her dearest' to a safer place.

"It has been a while Hitsugaya Tōshirō. I should have known. There are just a few people who can create a strategy this well." Yamamoto stares at Hitsugaya's eyes and gets quite surprised.

"Yes, Yamamoto Genryūsai." Hitsugaya bows to him. He still has respect for his former leader.

"You have become stronger. Zanka no Tachi release effect is depleting the moisture in this entire area, but you are still able to use your ice attack. I figure it is because your new ability, is it not?" The old captain commander is still sharp despite his age.

"Indeed, I create my ice from my reiatsu. I think it would be fair, since your power is destroying and my power is maintaining and creating." Yamamoto seems agree with Hitsugaya's statement.

"You are right young one." The legendary shinigami smiles slightly, but then becomes serious again. "Hitsugaya, I believed you before, but now it has to end like this. Perhaps it is really impossible to avoid the fate, this destined duel." Yamamoto raises Zanka no Tachi smoking blade again.

"I apologize if I've disappointed you. Let's begin." Hitsugaya raises Hyōrinmaru sideways.

Yamamoto charges with extreme power. Hitsugaya is able to block the attack but the overwhelming force throws him away. Yamamoto's bankai is too strong, it's impossible for Hitsugaya to defeat him in power. He can manage to survive around the extreme heat just because he has achieved the ability to use his cold reiatsu effectively. He needs to think some tactics if he wants to win this battle. The only type of attack that cannot be blocked by heat is lightning based attack, so he prepares his left hand to fire his hadō effectively.

"Byakurai!" The white lightning attack crashes precisely against the commander. It works, but it hardly gives Yamamoto any significant damage, even though Hitsugaya's kidō is much stronger than average. That's enough, because his real intention is just to ruin his opponent's concentration.

Hitsugaya keeps firing byakurai continuously. He maintains quite far distance to his opponent while moving around swiftly with his enhanced shunpo. This way, he can figure Yamamoto's movements and avoids his eyesight. Even though the lightning attacks can't do much damage to him, Yamamoto is losing his concentration. He closes his eyes for a moment to concentrate his mind and then tracks Hitsugaya's reiatsu. Not long after that, he focuses his reiatsu and charges at top speed. It's quite a surprise how Hitsugaya just stands there calmly as if he's already accepted his fate.

"Ryūsenka!" A large reiatsu invented ice flower erupted from Hyōrinmaru's tip just before Yamamoto can send the deadly blow.

The freezing ice attack is easily dissolved by the extreme heat of Yamamoto's bankai. Blurry steam engulfs the battlefield as a result. Yamamoto notices his blunder just when he feels a sharp pain because his abdomen is being stabbed with a long sword from behind. He turns his head slightly to catch sight of Hitsugaya's malicious eyes glowing in the misty battlefield. From the outside, the old man looks angry but no one knows that deep inside he is proud of the young boy. Hitsugaya is able to create a solid plan in a difficult situation and land a deadly attack on him. Unfortunately, he has to end this duel sooner or later. Yamamoto decides to turn the situation by flaring his blazing reiatsu furiously.

Hitsugaya didn't predict that Yamamoto could still emit this enormous reiatsu with his severe injury. He jumps high to the sky since his cold reiatsu is unable to block the extreme heat any longer, his body feels painfully burned. It makes him loses concentration even just for a second, but enough for Yamamoto to continue the assault. The large vaporous cloak engulfs Hitsugaya's vision before Yamamoto mercilessly slashes his chest with the devastating ability of Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. Hitsugaya would lose his chest if he hasn't achieved his new ability that neutralizes the devastating effect.

It looks like happening in slow motion how Hitsugaya crashes down into the ground, creating a large crater around his lifeless form. A blazing diagonal deep long gash can be seen on his smoking chest. Rukia who sadly comes back in time to the battlefield can only watch the scene in pure horror. She just stands motionless, her mind crumbles... her heart shattered. It doesn't matter how hard she tries, she can't deny the terrible reality. She hasn't even apologized to him, but now they're separated with a cruel interaction as the last memory between them. She is now learning the real meaning of regret.

**Tōshirō's POV**

Where am I? Maybe I'm dead. I'm already a soul, so where does a soul go when they die? I open my eyes slowly and look around the frozen landscape. Wait… I think I recognize this place.

"_Don't be foolish Master! Have you forgotten your own inner world?"_ That's Hyōrinmaru's voice!

"_Hyōrinmaru? Why am I here?"_ I stand up and look at the brilliant ice dragon floating above me.

"_You are currently on the very edge of dead. There is only one way to save your life and defeat Zanka no Tachi and his master."_ I look at him seriously. _"BANKAI"_ Damn dragon, it's so obvious! Does he seriously think that I haven't figure that out already?

"_Okay, so what is our plan?"_ I try to stay calm and keep my anger but he becomes furious.

"_You always do anything according to your plans! There are some situations in life that just require you to focus and take some acts!"_ I've never seen him this mad, but I admit he has a point.

"_Then let's do bankai."_ I stare at his glowing crimson eyes with pure determination.

He doesn't give an answer. His enormous body is glowing brightly and then he disappears? Soon afterward, I catch sight of a tall lean muscular man in a sleeveless purple kimono walking towards me. There are glowing light purple tattoos all over his bare arms. His long spiky white hair has some teal streaks on it. A very long scarf that seems made from tiny icicles is swaying behind him like a tail. And the most surprising thing for me is the white cross mark on his face.

"_You are Hyōrinmaru. Am I correct?"_ He looks back at me with his teal eyes.

"_Indeed. This is my true humanoid form."_ His voice is low but sharp and powerful. _"I have to ask you very important and crucial questions Tōshirō Hisugaya."_ He is really serious because he has never called my real name in the past. I nod firmly in response. _"Do you believe in me and our bond?"_

"_Yes, I do, absolutely."_ I answered without hesitation. He looks satisfied with my answer.

"_Good. However, do you believe in yourself?"_ I'm quite taken aback by that question, so I take a moment to think about it. Then I look straight at him and give him a firm smile.

"_I will always believe in myself from now on. I will always believe in you, our bond, our dream, and our faith." _I know he's actually surprised by my answer behind his 'ice mask' but then he smiles as well.

"_Then let's become one Master Hitsugaya!"_ His powerful shout sends me back to my conscious state.

I open my eyes and look at the sky that has begun turning color. The horrible gash on my chest feels numb, oh it's frozen now. I use my remaining power to lift my body, surprisingly it feels light. I look around me to see Yamamoto and Kuchiki staring at me in disbelief. Thank you Hyōrinmaru, I feel like I've been reborn. I think- no, I believe we can do it. It's time to say one word that will decide the destiny…

"BANKAI"

**General POV**

A blizzard comes to Seireitei and some inner Rukongai district all of a sudden, the previous hot ambiance has disappeared without any trace. Every battle around Seiretei is stopped for a moment. They halt their fight to contemplate what's really happening. Everyone turns their attention to Sōkyoku Hill where the ultimate battle takes place. The clash between hot reiatsu and cold reiatsu can be seen in the atmosphere when the unexpected drastic change of weather begins to calm down.

Rukia watches the scene in utter amazement and disbelief. Tōshirō Hitsugaya is standing strong in the true Daiguren Hyōrinmaru form. There are no more three large purple ice flowers behind his back. The pair of brilliant diamond ice wings is still folded. They look somewhat smaller but much sharper than before. A long thorny ice tail emerged from the junction of his wings. Then he spreads his dragon wings to reveal his body. There are clear ice spikes around his shoulders and behind his neck. His hands and feet are not covered in ice like before. Instead, there are glowing light purple tattoos all over his exposed right hand that wields a long sword with lilac colored hilt. The Daiguren Hyōrinmaru blade is covered with freezing mist up to the eight-pointed silver guard. A white cross mark adorning the centre of his cold face to complete his grand appearance.

"I apologize for the disturbance, let's continue." The battle starts again with Hitsugaya's words.

Yamamoto uses his vaporous cloak to boost his speed and then swings the destructive Zanka no Tachi blade at his opponent. He widens his eyes when Hitsugaya blocks the deadly attack with his right wing. There's just a slight scratch on the diamond ice wing that disappears instantly. Hitsugaya responses with a powerful wing bash at the bewildered Sōtaichō. Yamamoto is thrown backward, but able to recover by trusting his sword at the ground. He kneels down while holding his injured chest. They stare at each other, awaiting the next move. In the end, Yamamoto decides to use his other bankai ability.

"Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin." He impales the tip of his sword into the ground and calls upon the ashes of the dead who were killed by his flames. A lot of corpses of his victims from his numerous previous battles come forth and ready to attack Hitsugaya.

"Guncho Tsurara." A formation of brilliant icicle daggers appears in front of Hitsugaya. He then swings his sword in an arc to trigger the attack.

The very hard icicle daggers shot towards the army of dead. Most of the burned corpses are easily shattered by the diamond-like sharp daggers. However, they can regenerate their body again and become even more aggressive. Hitsugaya flaps his ice wings and flies high to avoid them. He then slashes his sword downward to create a massive diamond ice dragon from the tip of his sword that crashes down against the corpse army. They're all frozen instantly and shattered when Hitsugaya flicks his sword. Glistening diamond dust is now surrounding the area that was occupied by dull ashes.

Both of them know that it is time to finish this duel in a conservative way. They charge at each other simultaneously. The extreme clash between Zanka no Tachi blazing blade and Daiguren Hyōrinmaru freezing blade creates a massive wave of misty reishi throughout Seiretei. In a split second, Hitsugaya breaks the contact and flies above Yamamoto. With lethal precision, he slashes down at the captain commander's back. Yamamoto flash steps in time to avoid the continuation attack. But the danger hasn't stop yet, Hitsugaya already leapt to his direction for another attack. Yamamoto's vaporous cloak burst again and he flies away leaving Sōkyoku Hill. Hitsugaya immediately spreads his wings again and flies to chase him. Suddenly, Yamamoto turns around and activate Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin ability by slashing his blade toward the ex-Jūbantai Taichō.

Hitsugaya uses the left wing of his bankai to block the attack, but the concentrated heat of the technique is able to break the very hard wing. Yamamoto flash-steps and thrust his blade forward, but his opponent's already gone. Hitsugaya reappears on the distance with his completely regenerated wing and then disappears again. Yamamoto is surprised, but still able to detect his reappearance in the last moment and avoid a fatal stab from above. Hitsugaya is getting faster, so Yamamoto doesn't have other choice but fly away to avoid his constant attacks. Their majestic duel at Seretei sunset sky is an amazing scene for the people who watch from below. But no one notice that Hitsugaya's eyes are getting duller and the tattoos on his right arm are glowing brighter.

Yamamoto knows that he is losing, but he will fight until his dying breath. He looks back while still flying at top speed. His eyes widened when he notices that Hitsugaya is nowhere behind him. His thousands years trained instinct saves him from an unbelievably powerful blow that comes all of a sudden from his front-above. He realizes that he's already lost when he looks at Hitsugaya's eyes. They are terrifying even for a warlord like him. An agonizing scream from his zanpakutō is the last thing Yamamoto Sōtaichō hears before the legendary sword breaks into pieces. The freezing tip of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru breaks through Zanka no Tachi and cuts his chest. His limp form crashes down into a courtyard that instantly becomes a frozen crater.

The unknown hooded figure has been watching the battle from afar. They seem upset since their original plan is not success. Hitsugaya's unexpected arrival has prevented any important victims that can make Gotei 13 significantly weaker. So, now they have to cancel their planned invasion.

"I think I need to resurrect the true king after all. It wouldn't be easy, but the time will surely come." And there is no creepy laugh this time.

**Tōshirō's POV**

It's over, we made it Hyōrinmaru. The cold winds that flow gently through my body bring back my senses that have been numb during the battle. I adjust my eyes to look at the view in front of me. Wow, this is the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. I would definitely regret it if the fight continued till night. Ahh... I feel so free. It feels like I don't need anything at this moment.

"Tōshirō-kun?" How could I forget Ukitake's voice...He seems quite hesitant, what does he want?

"Yes, Ukitake Taichō." I'm still looking at the sunset. Come on, it's far more interesting than Ukitake, isn't it?

"Are you alright? I heard from Rukia that you've been badly injured." I almost forget about my wounded chest, it still feels numb because of the ice.

"Yes, I am. You should check on Yamamoto Genryūsai though. I avoided his vital organ, but we're not sure about his exact condition." Ukitake turns his attention to the large frozen crater where the unconscious Sōtaichō lies unconscious. We can also see Unohana who comes to help him.

"Alright, but you should go to Fourth Division soon! You must understand that we are worried about you, especially Rangiku. No one knows how much she misses you." Matsumoto… how is she?

"Don't worry. I just want to feel this moment for a while." He nods and smiles warmly at me.

"I am very glad and grateful that I still get the chance to see you again. I always believe in you and you can't imagine how proud I am of you." I take a look at him and see an expression that I can't comprehend on his face. He just taps my right shoulder and then flash-steps away.

Now, it's time to continue my peace moment. It's a perfect time to think clearly about what I've been doing all this long. First, I don't fight as a hero or to be a hero, definitely not. I'm not a simple-minded nice guy who sees the world as black and white and do anything what they deem good and correct. The world is very dynamic with infinite relativities, possibilities, and even realities. Being an oblivious hero who's bounded to one 'correct' reality is just a waste of time. This life is too precious to just living it in the stiff system and popular-belief of reality. I fought in this battle to make changes, to open new prospects of the future. I've been trying hard to find my true purpose in this world because I don't want to be just a mere part of it. I want to an entity who takes part in managing this magnificent world. So, I decide that I will be an architect, the one who plans the future of this world. People might call me crazy, but it's important to me. I believe this is my purpose… my destiny.

I look forward again with a new source of hope and confidence. The beautiful sunset lights already dimmed and the stars begin to come into view in the darkening sky. I guess I've had enough time of contentment and it's time to face the reality, but there's one more thing I want to do. I dissolve my bankai and let myself fall backward. The sensation is amazing, I've always thought about doing this. I can ignore all of my troubles and I don't care what people think about me. Most of them hate me… and I'm fully aware that she's the one who hate me the most. Yes it hurts… but it's okay. Hatred and angst have been major part of my life since I can remember. I can be who I am now because of these pains. Honestly, I'm grateful that there still a few persons who care about me... Granny, Matsumoto, Ukitake, Halibel, and mm Ichimaru? No way! Just remembering his grin can ruin this nice moment.

"_**Bam!**_**"** Dammit, I didn't though the ground would be this hard. But still, it was absolutely worth it.

"Taichō?" Is that Matsumoto's voice? "Hitsugaya Taichō?" I heard it again, maybe I'm hallucinating. "TAICHŌ!" What the heck?! I could never forget this deadly hug. "I knew you'll be back… you keep your promise…" Her voice becomes hoarse. I need to do something.

"Stop it Matsumoto!" She stops immediately and smiles warmly but she can't hold her tears from falling freely. "If you really want to hug someone, hug Ichimaru instead!" Her smile is gone. Did I say something wrong? "Matsumoto, I'm sorry if I-" Damn, she hugs me again!

"Nah! I already gave him very very special big hugs and… guess what?" Poor annoying guy, I bet he's unable to walk now. And what is it this time?

"You want to go drinking with Ichimaru, don't you? Listen Matsumoto, I don't ca-"

"Gin asked me to marry him!" She's grinning really wide now, almost like Ichimaru! Okay, I need to wake my dizzy mind and contemplate what she just said. Ichimaru asked her to-

"WHAT?" She nods cheerily. Are they really that oblivious of the current situation or plain crazy? Seriously, they just met again- Forget it, it's impossible to understand them since they are overly unique.

"Mhm, we're getting married next week! I want to ask you a permission to use our division hall and garden for the party, Taichō. You will grant it, won't you? Please, it would be a very special day in Soul Society history!" Tch, hyperbolic like usual, but I admit that I somewhat miss her antic. She will never change.

"Listen, I'm not your captain anymore, and that's official. So, you have a complete right over Tenth Division's properties." Ah, I can't imagine how my former division looks like now. I hope she's been behaving like a decent person during my absence, but knowing Matsumoto…

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya." Hey, she rarely calls my full name. "I will not let you ignorantly thinking nonsense like that! You will always be my captain forever, no matter what!" I stare at her warm eyes in disbelief, she's really honest. I know Matsumoto is the most loyal person I've ever known, but still- _Sigh…_ I understand. Like I said a long time ago, Matsumoto will always be my Matsumoto.

"Okay." She's ready to hug me again but I react in time. "However, the situation will still be unstable for a while. With the fall of the captain commander, there will be a big uproar in Soul Society. A supreme convention has to be held immediately to decide about the future. Sorry Matsumoto, but I doubt that your wedding could be held soon." She looks sad, but smiles again. I know she understands.

"Of course the wedding will be held next week!" Never mind, I will never understand her mindset. "We believe in you Hitsugaya Taichō. You will solve this current situation in no time." Sometimes I wonder how she could trust me this much. I mean, I'm very far from being a good person, right?

"Thank you, I will try to not disappoint you." The deadly hug is coming again! "No, I've had enough of your deadly trap. Seriously, haven't you noticed my wound?" She becomes worried now. I begin to feel it again because possibly the frozen effect is not as strong as when I was in bankai. "Hey, how is Miss Halibel? She is my ally. Where is she?" I will not forgive anyone who threats her badly.

"Don't worry Taichō! Ukitake Taichō has understood about her and Gin and he also welcomed them to Seiretei. She is now at Fourth Division for medical check-up after her fight with Kyōraku Taichō." I have to thank Ukitake later. On the contrary, I would kill Kyōraku if he molested her.

"Let's go to the Fourth!" I stand up and walk away. Matsumoto catches up quickly and walks behind me just like in the past. She doesn't know that she always gives me confidence by doing that.

We walk in normal pace through the familiar street that I can still remember clearly. I take a look around my surrounding, reminiscing every part of my hometown. People back off and some of them run away as soon as they see me. Of course, why should they not? I'm a 'dangerous traitor' who just defeated one of their famous Taichō and even Sōtaichō in a few hours. It's just like my childhood in Rukongai, most people are scared of me and maybe it would never change. I know it's not easy to accept my cold appearance and character, but still… _Sigh..._ Plus, my cursed eyes make it even worse.

"Matsumoto, can you see something different with my eyes?" Now that I think about it, she hasn't made any unusual reaction, but maybe she just hasn't paid enough attention.

"Mm? What's wrong with your eyes? Lemme see!" She turns me around and then bends down slightly to inspect my eyes. "They're a bit dull… mm I think you lack of vitamins! Oh, you're a naughty boy Taichō! I know you've been eating junk foods all the time, haven't you? Don't even try to deny it! But you don't have to worry, I'll cook you a lot of delicious healthy foods later!" My face becomes pale after I heard her last statement. Wait, she doesn't afraid of my eyes? Okay, I don't need to be surprised by that because Matsumoto will never see me in a different way.

The Fourth Division is not as messed up as I thought before. They don't seem really busy because the patients are still in normal number. So, we've been success in avoiding unnecessary casualties in the battle. I guess Ukitake has done a great job, one more reason to thank him. Still, I can feel gloomy atmosphere around the place. Perhaps the battle involved ones suffer rather serious injuries, but that's the risk of battles. I think it's pathetic to be overwhelmed by useless emotions like them.

"Matsumoto, where is the room?" I need to make sure about her condition first.

"Oh, it's not far from here, just follow me." She walks past me, and now it's my turn to follow her.

We go to the VIP area for captains and lieutenants. I notice that the situation is different here, it's more serious. Most of Fourth Division's seated officers are here, they are really busy doing their duty. I catch sight of Kuchiki sitting beside her brother's bed when I past one of the room. She looks very sad about her brother who's still unconscious. I guess that would be one more reason for her to hate me even more, if that's still possible. I couldn't imagine if I killed her brother in that battle, but I'm not interested to know. She seems alright physically, that's the most important for now.

"We're here, she's inside. I'll leave you two alone" She's already gone before I could thank her.

I feel so relieved to see Halibel in good condition when enter the room. She's standing beside the window and looking at the garden outside. I know she notices my arrival, so I just approach her and then stands beside her. We stay silent and just keep looking outside for a moment. It begins to rain, nice.

"It's all over now, isn't it? All of your hard efforts have been paid off." She started the conversation lightly, but we don't even bother to turn our gaze from the nice view outside.

"Yes it is, but it's just a point where a new beginning is waiting for us." She then turns her gaze at me. Even though I can't see her face properly, I know that she's smiling behind her mask.


	9. Chapter 9: Story of Sunrise

_**Chapter 9: Story of Sunrise**_

**Tōshirō's POV**

It's so quiet around here, perhaps it's midnight or early in the morning. It has been a long time since the last time I stuck in the Fourth division, but I don't know how I ended up in this room. The last thing I remember is I was with Halibel, she smiled, and… I think I was unconscious after that. Okay, now I need to find out what I've missed. I take a look around and see through the opened window that the sky begins to light up. I move my shore body to the window, the sunrise is coming and the view will be good from here. I always have special interest in sunset, but now I feel that sunrise is more fitting for me. Yes, my current life is like a sunrise, I am ready to shine and begin a new story.

"Woa! Hitsugaya-san, is that you? You really surprised me!" I almost jumped when the fan wielding weirdo suddenly came from behind the window. "So, how was your sleep? You've slept for… mm… three and a half days!" Wow that's quite long to be called a sleep, but I feel good now.

"Good, I guess. What do you want to tell me Urahara?" It's so obvious that he didn't come here just to visit me or to annoy me. He then becomes a bit serious.

"I've tried my sealing method on Kurosaki and it worked very well. It's okay Hitsugaya-san, you don't have to praise me, I know I'm a genius!" Please, not that pathetic self-praise again. "The side effect was just he couldn't stop sneezing for two hours, but that wasn't my mistake! He was too naughty and ruined my concentration. Ehm okay, after they saw my success specimen, they allowed me to help the other Vizards. So then I sealed their hollow side deep in their mind. And now, they're meek like kitties." I know we can count on this man despite his annoying behavior.

"You have done a good work Urahara. We all should thank you." He's quite surprised of my comment, but then smiles slightly and turns his gaze to the sunrise.

"_Sigh_… It's time for a new start for us all, just like that beautiful sunrise, isn't it?" I completely agree with him and smiles as well. He then becomes serious again. "It has been decided that a supreme convention is going to be held immediately after you wake up Hitsugaya-san." I don't turn my sight from the sunrise view and just nod firmly. "I will inform the others. Be ready, I will tell you when the meeting is ready to begin!" He walks away after that but stops suddenly.

"Mm I almost forget the last time I can see my awesome reflection in your eyes... oh wait, it's just a second ago!" What? I don't have a chance to ask him because he runs quickly like a coward.

Now I'm sitting on the window sill after finish watching the sunrise to think about the meeting. It will be very important for the fate and future of Soul Society or even beyond. Okay, I just need to be myself and do what I intend to do. I will not let those central 46 pigs manipulate the meeting for their own benefits. The convention will be a discussion meeting between us, warriors for the better future. Suddenly I lose my concentration because of the sound of an opened door.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-sama! I didn't know that you're already awake. Please wait, I will tell Unohana Taichō." Kuchiki? What is she doing here? And what the hell was that 'Hitsugaya-sama' thing?

"Don't! I don't need Unohana's lecture at the moment." She stops and looks at me reluctantly.

"But Hitsugaya-sama, your-"

"You may leave Kuchiki-san, but don't tell anyone about me." I said coldly to her. I know it was a bit harsh, but seriously, I need a peace time to plan my meeting agenda.

I notice she doesn't leave. Instead, she closes the door quietly and leans on the wall beside it. I don't know what she wants, but I don't really care as long as she doesn't disturb me. We stay silent for some moments but I prefer it this way. I notice she seems uncomfortable and tries to say something but always holds it back before I can hear anything. Perhaps she wants to complain to me about her brother. Okay, I'll apologize to her if it will make her satisfied.

"It was a good fight, but still, I am sorry about what I've done to your brother." I don't understand why she looks surprised and stares at me in disbelief.

"N-no, I don't blame you at all. It was the risk of a fight, I understand. Nii-sama's condition is much better now, he has back to work." So, what was she trying to say? "Honestly, it is me who should apologize to you because I've been so rude to you lately..." Now it's my turn to be surprised.

"Don't worry about that. I am a bad person, it's normal for people to treat me that way... always…" I avert my gaze to the outside. I don't want her to be more afraid because of my eyes.

"That's not true, you are-"

"I know exactly when people hate me Kuchiki!" Damn, I begin to lose control. "especially you…" I hear her faint steps toward me after I whispered the last words. What does she want now?

"Look at me…" She said reluctantly but I just ignore her. I keep staring outside because I can tell she is not sure about what she's doing-

"Look at my face Tōshirō!" I don't know why I reluctantly obey her demand. It's just… I feel helpless against her current persona. So I look at her glistening violet eyes. Is she going to cry? Why?

"Yes I did hate you. I really hated you because what you've done-"

"Okay, I know that. I'm evil and you hate m-"

"_**Slap!**__" _What happened? I know she just slapped my left cheek… very hard. She is pretty strong, but why did she do that? I mean, I only helped her voicing her statement. Perhaps she couldn't hold her hatred to me any longer. She slapped me to show me how much she hates me. Yes, that's it.

"Don't say that again… please… just let me say what I want to say okay?" I just nod in shame after hearing her hoarse voice. "You're the first person I truly hate, and it hurt me so much." Tears begin to fall from her eyes, I feel more confused now. "You don't know how much I regret hating you. You didn't deserve it at all. You are not evil, in contrary you are a very good person. I am the one who's evil here, I judged you without even knew anything about you. I could never… f-forgive my-s-self…" She covers her face because she can't hold her sob any longer.

Yes, I could hear her full of sincerity words, she was telling the truth. But still, it's quite hard for me to believe it. I keep staring at her to figure out what has made her suddenly change her view about me. However, all I can see at the moment is just a broken soul who's kneeling and hugging herself on the floor. Kuchiki is a strong lady, but now she looks so fragile. I don't understand why it pained me to see her becomes like this, but it's my fault, I must do something. I bend down in front of her and then reluctantly brush a strand of silky black hair from her face. She gasps in surprise.

"You should not blame yourself. It's normal for people to misjudge me. I couldn't even understand myself sometimes. Honestly, I should thank you because my awareness of your um… hatred has made me always try to be a better person. And I should thank you again because I feel much better now after I heard your explanation. Let's start a new chapter in our life, shall we?" I try my best to be rather nice and she's… blushing? Whatever, the thing is now I'm free from one big burden.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-sama. I would love to start again..." She smiles sheepishly and tries to hide her blush. Oh, I know… how stupid. I'm too close to her and make her feel uneasy.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to intrude your space." Then I walk back to the window. "You should leave Kuchiki-san. I'm sure your division needs your presence." I need to focus about the meeting again.

"Yes, you're right. I am so sorry Hitsugaya-sama, I've been wasting your time and I… I-I slapped you. I'm really sorry please forgive me!" I just nod to her, but I really hope the red mark on my left cheek would be gone soon. "Um, excuse me. I'll take my leave now." Good, now I can focus my mind again.

**Rukia's POV**

I'm walking back to my division in good mood. I'm very relieved now that my situation with him has back to normal again even though I didn't expect it would go like that... I was really nervous when he moved closer and suddenly touched me. My heart was beating very hard, but somehow I felt… disappointed when he drew back his hand. Still, I can't believe I slapped him, luckily he didn't seem angry. If he's still a captain, I would get a hard punishment and Nii-sama would be really mad at me.

"Hey Rukia! Where have you been?" I've been lost in my thought. I didn't even aware Ichigo approached me. He looks a bit different, maybe it's because of Urahara's 'healing' method.

"I've been visiting Hitsugaya-sama. He woke up this morning." Oh, I feel so happy.

"Really? How is he? And since when do you call him 'sama'?" He looks so curious about it. That's understandable because just a while ago I said that name with loath.

"He's great! I really respect him now, but I can't call him Taichō, so I call him Hitsugaya-sama. I think it very suits him!" I won't forgive Ichigo if he tries to make fun of him.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to visit him and of course thank him. We need to refresh our friendship!" He's grinning stupidly like usual but suddenly his expression becomes serious.

"Err… Rukia, I was looking for you to tell you something. You know, Orihime has regained her memories recently." That idiot, of course I already know.

"Yes it's really amazing. We've had some chats. I almost couldn't tell the different with the past Orihime. I plan to ask her to visit the human world sometime." He just smiles sheepishly.

"Listen Rukia, I've decided to support her and be there for her every time she needs me." Of course, I know what he's going to say next. "So, please forgive me. We must-"

"Don't worry, I understand! She really needs you…" so do I, but it's the right thing to do. "I will be happy if both of you happy. Renji, Orihime, and you are my dearest friends. I will gladly do anything for you all." I must hold these useless tears. I don't want to look weak.

"Thank you Rukia. We'll always be best friends, right?" I nod firmly and give him my usual fake smile. "See ya Rukia! I don't wanna be the last to visit Tōshirō." He waves at me and run away excitedly.

His happiness, my friends' happiness is much more important than mine. I need to and I want to be strong like Hitsugaya-sama. He doesn't really understand about happiness, but he keeps living his life as best as possible. I can't go back to the office like this because I don't want them to be worried. I need to be alone and go somewhere to calm my feelings.

**Tōshirō's POV**

The news about my consciousness has spread to all around Seiretei. Halibel came to my room just after Kuchiki left, but I was aware that she was waiting outside during my conversation with Kuchiki. Unohana came after her to check my condition and give me a really serious threat to not leave the room. My troublemaker lieutenant came to see me immediately after she heard the news and of course with her creepy fiancé. I don't know since when Matsumoto became so close to Halibel, but she acts like they're childhood friends. Surprisingly, Halibel doesn't seem mind with Matsumoto's too friendly attitude. She has been talking non-stop, so annoying. To make it worse, her fiancé keeps teasing me about Kuchiki's early visit and the damn red mark that's still on my cheek.

"C'mon Shirō-kun, you can tell us! You're a big boy now, so it's okay to talk about adult things." I'm not surprised at all that Matsumoto abandons her chat with Halibel to take part in my 'torture'.

"Gin is right Taichō! You're almost as tall as me. It's time for you to learn from the experts like Gin and me. Maybe you're too aggressive so Rukia-chan sla-" I give Matsumoto my deadly glare.

"Silent. I need to prepare for the convention. So please don't disturb me if you can't give me any support." My cold voice makes them lower their head. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Yo Tōshirō! I missed you buddy!" Now my misery is complete. I should've left this place before Unohana came. "Thank you for saving me. See, I told you, you're a hero too! Hey, can I see your-"

"Ichigo, we're really hungry, let's go get something to eat." Matsumoto who understands my seriousness drags Kurosaki away. He can only make useless attempts to protest.

"Ichimaru, you and Miss Halibel will come to the meeting with me." I said before he leaves to follow Matsumoto. "Urahara is currently heading here to give a report." They nod at me in return.

"Hello everyone! Oh no Ichimaru-san… Don't tell me I've missed a hot gossip again!" Urahara comes to the window again and acts like his usual annoying self.

"Sorry Urahara-san, I think it's not the time for gossip, but don't worry, I promise I'll tell you later!" It's nice to know that Ichimaru knows the time to be serious.

"Of course! Hitsugaya-san, the meeting is going to start in thirty minutes. We've modified the usual meeting hall to compromise this special occasion." So, at that meeting hall again, huh?

"Let's go." They follow my lead to the utmost important event.

It's around 10-11 am now. The air is still cool, it's good for me. We're walking in silence through the familiar street. I know they're quite nervous, but I must stay calm and confident. People get out of our way quickly when they see our uncommon group. They whisper stupid things like we're criminals or something worse. Their foolishness doesn't help our situation, but that will not affect me.

I notice there's something in my pocket. Oh, it's that silly handkerchief. Although I don't really need this thing, I still carry it around in some occasions. I still don't have a rational reason for this foolish habit. Is it because I always remember its owner when I touch it? It feels like the time we first met when her simple but unexpected attention to me gave me a reason to continue my pathetic life.

Her kindness made me realize that there's still something worth to live for even when I was sure that the world's always against me in my whole life. She was really kind to me, I can remember that moment clearly and her smile too. The image of her beautiful smile that day always gives me a new reason to not give up. I understand it's unattainable but I- I still foolishly hope that one day… she would give that smile again to me. Enough, I'm not suited for this kind of emotion.

"Tōshirō-kun!" Ukitake waves at me and the others, he's been waiting with Shihōin.

"Ukitake Taichō, Shihōin-san." We then exchange some words to wait for the meeting time.

"Hey are you ready for this? We entrust our hope to you." Ukitake is really serious this time, but still smiling as usual. I know he doesn't want to make me nervous.

"Yes, I am ready. I will do anything to not disappoint you all." He seems more relax now. "And Ukitake Taichō, thank you for your helps before, during, and after the battle. We won't be here without you." I bow to this great man with all of my respect for him.

"What are you- don't bow to me! I'm very glad I could give my assistance and also take part in an important history. Hey, let's enter the meeting hall it almost begins!" He is indeed a great man.

I'm pretty surprised when I enter since there is a long and large table in the middle of the hall with chairs around it. All of the captains and some of Central 46 members are sitting at either sides of the table. Yamamoto Sōtaichō is sitting at the far end of the table. He hasn't completely recovered, but it's impossible for him to avoid this important event. I also catch sight of a gray-haired middle-aged man who seems quite important. I presume he is the royal representative who's scheduled to attend the meeting. I bow to him and everyone else before I take a seat. This is it then.

"Tōshirō-kun, you're required to sit here." Ukitake guides me to the chair on the other end of the table. I take a sit with confidence. Ukitake sits at my left side and Halibel at my right. Urahara, Shihōin, and Ichimaru take seats at the side chairs with the other audiences.

"Kon'nichiwa, my name is Takuma Usoku. The King has granted me the honor to lead this supreme convention." So he is indeed the royal representative, he seems really wise. "Our cooperation is very important and please don't underestimate this event. Before we begin, we need to remember that whatsoever the outcome of this convention would be, the future will always keep going. Now, let's begin the event that's thousands years ago the ancient shinigami called as… 'Future Unending'!" It's such a nice way to start this meeting and nice words too.

"The first subject is about the leadership of the Gotei 13. Because of Yamamoto Genryūsai's defeat in a fair duel, the winner, Tōshirō Hitsugaya has a complete right to claim the Captain Commander position." They turn their gaze to me reluctantly. I know most of them don't like this topic.

"That wasn't a duel! That was a traitorous attack!" A central 46 member really doesn't have manner.

"It was undeniably a fair and honorable duel!" Yamamoto's strong statement silences him instantly.

"I decline." I declared clearly. They gasp and murmur to each other, so unprofessional. "Yes I have defeated him in power. However that is not enough for me to be a suitable leader. There are a lot of requirements to be a great leader, and we are still far from them. Yamamoto Sōtaichō is the closest one to those requirements. Yes, I had some disagreements with his decisions in the past. We have different ways to see the world, but that will not stop me to believe in his leadership. I just want to be the one who support and criticize his leadership for the better future." Yamamoto smiles and nods to me. Some of them do the same, but some others still don't understand.

"The next subject is-" I raised my hand to Usoku, so he stops reading.

"I apologize, Usoku-san. I don't mean to be unprofessional or disrespect this convention, but it would be better if our important discussion is not dictated by a piece of paper." I am relieved when he and most of them don't mind about it.

"So, what do you want to talk about Hitsugaya?" Yamamoto is still serious but he looks much more relax now. Strangely, I remember the moment we talked at Kuchiki's birthday years ago.

"Because of my victory, I suppose I have the right to ask a few things, do I not?" Everyone nods.

"Yes you do, please tell us your requests." Usoku responds wisely.

"The Captain Commander will get veto power over Central 46's decisions." Everyone is surprised and the few central 46 members are ready to protest but they close their mouth when the captains glare at them. "We don't need dominancy. We need to balance our system if want to balance this world." Now, it's my turn to be surprised since Yamamoto and some others begin to applause.

"I admit you have a strong point Hitsugaya-san and I even agree with your concept in some sense. Unfortunately, it's against the essential law that was made by the king himself." I have predicted that Usoku would voice his objection to this matter.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I will not retract it because it's very important for the future. Please tell your king that I'm ready to face him anytime if he wants to complain." I don't really care about their shocked reactions because I still have some important matters to tell.

"Next, it's about my allies. I want Tia Halibel becomes Soul Society's ally and we have to respect her as we respect a captain." They look at me in disbelief and then murmur unprofessionally again but I ignore them. "Gin Ichimaru will be forgiven from his crimes and placed as a special member of the Tenth Division." Ichimaru looks surprised but then smiles and nods to me. "Kisuke Urahara's, Tessai Tsukabishi's and Yoruichi Shihōin's name will be cleared from their previous law-breakings. And Soul Society has to support their work since they have done many good deeds for the world." Most of them are ready to protest but I stop them by dropping the temperature drastically.

"They are my allies. If you don't trust and respect them that means you don't do the same to me. Do not look at their flaws and faults, because we all have those things too. Look at their eyes and asks your heart, so you will know the truth. Please… let's try to be like the sunrise that always starts the new bright day after the dark night. Let's begin our new story!" I really wish they understand.

"Sure, why not? I agree with Hitsugaya-kun. You know, I've been really bored of this expired story." Kyōraku surprises us with his lighthearted remark. I bet Ukitake will take part too.

"You're right Shunsui. I'm really eager to write the new one. Everyone, let's do it together, shall we?" It didn't even take a second for Ukitake to act like… Ukitake.

"I'm really interested in this one. It will be nice to observe your every progress." Yamamoto's comment gives confidence to the ones who are still in doubt.

"I have some good writhing tools to do it." Suddenly it becomes really quiet after Byakuya Kuchiki said that mm what was that called… misunderstanding or… a joke?

"Did he just make a joke?" Hirako murmured loudly. The noble twitches his eyebrows.

"Yes, I think he did, and that was like a crap!" Zaraki's unable to hold his mouth as usual.

"Hey hey we know that was terrible, but Byakuya-bo did a big effort to make that!" Shihōin's 'help' only worsen the poor noble's situation.

"That was an amazing phenomenon. We need to record it in our history archive." Kurotsuchi's statement makes the others laugh. It seems more like a ridiculous party then a top class meeting.

It's quite easy for me to not laugh because honestly, I can't remember the last time I laugh or even how to laugh. I take a look at the older Kuchiki's humiliated face. I've never seen him this hopeless before. SoiFon who's at his left, pats his back and tries to soothe him. I can understand her behavior. She has similar mindset with him, so perhaps she could understand him better than anyone else.

"We will agree to your requests in one condition Hitsugaya-san." Usoku's words bring the situation back to control, he stares at me seriously. "You will seal your commitment to us and keep your position as one of Gotei 13 leaders." They all look at me expectantly. Okay, this is my decision.

"I agree, however I still have something to seek in the near future that require me to leave my division for some amount of times." Everyone voices their agreement simultaneously in response.

"So this is it, with the right from The King of Soul Society, I close this supreme convention. The end of this convention also marks the end of the important event in our history that will be remembered as The DiamondDust Revolution. Thank you." After he closes the meeting, Takuma Usoku walks to me and offer me his hand. I gladly accept it, a handshake that will symbolize the start of a new future.

**Rukia's POV**

Even the beautiful environment around here can't get my mind off of this sadness. I'm currently sitting on a bench near a river. It's been a habit for me to come to this place when I have troubles. The clear water on the river is flowing calmly. The weather is good, it's warm and comforting. Seriously, I don't have an acceptable reason to not enjoy this moment. I just want to be strong like him, I need to be strong. I should ignore these pointless feelings, but why can't I stop this tears?

"It's the second time I see you crying today. I hope it's not my fault again?" That voice, but I didn't feel his arrival. He's supposed to be at the meeting, but maybe it's already over.

"N-no it's not your fault Hitsugaya-sama! I'm sorry… I'm really weak." I turn my face to hide my pathetic look from him. I don't want him to see me like this.

"But you want to be strong, don't you?" I nod slowly. "To be strong, you need to let your weakness out and face it with bravery. I know I'm just a stranger to you but I want to help you and I can only do that if you let me. So, would you tell me why a strong lady like you becomes like this?" I'm not really sure about this, but I trust him now, so I open my lips slowly.

"I'm not with him anymore. Ichigo and Orihime are together now. I try to convince myself that's what I truly want because they deserve it. They're my best friends, and I will do anything for them. I just… I just want the best for them. I must be happy if they're happy, but… I can't. I hate myself for this feelings, I'm a bad person. I'd rather end this shameful life than become evil just because of jealousy." I cover my face with my hands because I really don't want him to see me now.

"I don't doubt if it's hard for you, but I'm really proud of you Kuchiki-san. I proudly admit that you are very strong." What? I don't understand… "It's because you have preferred what you want over what you like, and that's not an easy thing to do. I think if we want to live the true story of our life, we need to pursuit what we want for our life instead of what we like for it." I put down my hands and look at him. "Just… please don't give up… because one day you will find the one for you, the one you really want to be with. Believe me, believe in yourself." I can only stare at him in amazement. He then walks toward me and I see him holding something in his right hand.

"Here" He hands me a plain white handkerchief that has been slightly stained by dry blood. Oh God… I recognize that thing. "Oh, it's a bit dirty um I think it's because of the last battle." He brought it in that battle? "I assure you, it's yours. Maybe you don't remember or even care about it, but you lent it to me a long time ago. If you remember helping a sad little boy at the academy… he was me. Sorry I didn't return it immediately, I didn't even say thank you or anything. I've been so ignorant but I want you to know that I really appreciated your kindness… and… thank you." I can't move, I just can see him steps closer and then reluctantly brushes my tears with the handkerchief.

"Y-you've been… keeping it?" I managed to utter some words. "You r-remember?" He takes my right palm, puts the handkerchief in it, and then closes it gently.

"Take care Kuchiki, find your true story!" He closes his now beautiful again eyes and then disperses into brilliant diamond dust that flow away beautifully with the wind before I can do anything.

"I can never thank you enough… You may not realize it, but you are a really good person. You can bring hopes to others even in their darkest times. You're like an ang- no, for me you are more than an angel. I believe in you and I will believe in myself from now on. I will find my true story Tōshirō!" I told the wind and hope that it would send my words and feelings to him.

* * *

**I was inspired by skyrim's season unending for the meeting name. So, is this chapter like what you predicted? I hope I don't disappoint you.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning

**Finally! Here it is: chapter 10 of The DiamondDust Revolution with the same title as a great song by ONE OK ROCK!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Beginning**_

**T****ōshirō's POV**

Gazing at the horizon, waiting for the one who's been my new-found obsession to show up is my first activity each day for the last few days. I've been waiting patiently on my office rooftop for a while because it's so addicting. But I only have this wonderful opportunity once a day, so I need to use this moment as good as possible. Bit by bit, my dearest's beautiful appearance comes to view. It's so amazing how I can feel this much passion for you…

"Since when do you cheat from your beloved sunset?" I already noticed her appearance behind me a moment ago but I didn't want to split my attention from this precious moment of the day.

"Three days ago, but I'm not really cheating. You know that they're actually the same. I just realize that her beautiful form in the morning is more attractive and suiting for my current self." I can hear her chuckle lightly. Nobody ever thought the former Tres Espada can do that thing.

"I bet your lovely new 'girlfriend' wouldn't mind if you get a real girlfriend. It'll be an easy thing for you. Just like any other women, I'm fully aware that you're a hot stuff." Is she… teasing me?

"I don't need your nonsense interrupting my intimate moment with my new 'girlfriend'." She just shakes her head lazily. "What's on your mind?" I know when she has something important to talk.

"Maybe you should stay here... I mean, this is your home, you belong here. I'm okay if you decide to cancel our plan. You've already done so much for me. It's time for you to do something for yourself." I know she does care about me, and I'm really grateful for that.

"I will do that when I want to, but at this time I only have one plan. We are going to start our new journey immediately and that's final." She sighs and then sits down beside me.

"Sure, changing your decision is impossible. So, do you intend to say goodbye to someone… maybe a certain noble girl?" Why she even bothers to tease me? She knows it will never work.

"That would be pointless. Would you just tell me what you want to say?" I replied halfheartedly.

"Can't you feel it? Maybe she hasn't realized it yet, but deep inside, she really cares about you more than she could imagine. Hopefully, she would do something soon because it'd be such a pity if she's too late to realize her feelings." I know Halibel is very good at reading emotions, but still...

"Hmm… that's an interesting theory. Perhaps I would have such a dramatic romance life if only that's true, sadly that is not." Now I smile bitterly. "Besides… why would she feel anything for me? I'm not Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm not heroic and friendly like him... I'm not even a good person. And unlike him, I've never done anything for her... Any normal people would see me as a failure compared to him."

"Only people who are blinded by their naïve sight cannot see your true self, your brilliance. So, don't you ever underestimate yourself again in front of me! I'm not one of those blind fools." My eyes widened slightly. She could understand me till that far… impressive.

"Sorry, I just want to say that I'm not suited for that kind of thing. I only need sunrise and sunset in my life." I think this time my reply is acceptable enough for her.

"Alright, it seems the badass ice king is too cool to feel silly emotions after all." Me? badass? "So, what's your plan for today?" I will answer her now noteworthy question seriously.

"I'm going to meet Ukitake Taichō to discuss some important matters and ask him to watch over Soul Society during my absence. What about you?" She sighs again and closes her eyes.

"Matsumoto asked me to join her in preparing the party." I feel sympathy for her.

"Well, good luck then. Just remember to keep her alive since she's the main show of the event." She stares at me questioningly for a moment but then just shrugs and join me watching the beauty.

**Rukia's POV**

Today is Rangiku-san's wedding day. Ukitake Taichō said today's working hour is just until noon. We can go home earlier after finishing the paperwork. I'm glad I don't have a lot of paperwork like usual, there's just a few and I already finished them, but I don't want to go to The Tenth Division yet . I'm not interested to be Rangiku-san's 'servant' just like in the usual party preparation. So, I'm spending the morning sitting on the floor of the terrace and doing my favorite hobby, drawing. I've drawn many cute bunnies but I don't feel to stop. Luckily, my drawing book still has many clean white pages, pure white… just like snow… just like his hair…

That white-haired boy again, it's been three days since the last time we met. I've been unsure about seeing him because somehow I feel shy just by picturing his face. I'm still thinking about that day event though, it was somewhat similar with the day we first met, but he was the one who helped me in contrary from before. He was so sweet… I was really surprised to know that he had been keeping my old handkerchief and he even brought it in the battle! I don't know his reason for it, but it really reached deep into my heart. I hadn't even expected him to remember that priceless, for me at least, moment of our first encounter. Maybe it's very far for me to really find out his truth.

I reach into my pocket to take my most precious possession. I raise the little thing carefully in front of my face to examine it. It is reflecting the sunlight on its brilliant clear pendant, still as beautiful as ever. The cold sensation is always amazing on my skin. I can stare at it forever, but I still can't wear it yet, can I? My situation with its maker has gotten better, so I don't have any reason to deny it again. Yes, this is the time for me and this beautiful little thing to be together. So, I put it on carefully, the diamond-like butterfly pendant feels cold and calming on my chest. It's so wonderful how I can be in complete harmony with just it's being around my neck… as if he's actually close to me…

"Kuchiki-san?" _Gasp_ that voice! "Where is Ukitake Taichō?" Why does he have to come exactly at this time? I desperately hide the necklace under my kosode.

"Hitsugaya-sama! Ukitake Taichō is currently at The Fourth Division for his routine check-up." I turn my head slowly to look at him. He's not wearing his haori even though it has been decided that he will keep his title as the Jūbantai Taichō. Instead, he's just wearing a hooded sleeveless shihakushō that clearly exposes his muscular arms. I feel my face getting hotter, so I quickly turn my head again.

"When will he be back?" I force my mind to think and not be distracted by his- stop it!

"I-I think he will be back soon? Please wait in his office Sir!" I'm pretty annoyed since he ignores me. He just sits down on the floor across from me and leans on the wall behind him.

"What do you draw?" What- ah I forgot! My drawing book is still here!

"Don't look! It's nothing!" I shouted out of control. In panic, I hurriedly hide the book behind me.

"Sorry, I forgot my place. It's beyond my right to act like someone close to you... Don't worry, I understand." I feel really guilty when I see the hurt look on his face, it hurts me too.

"Please don't say something like that. You are my… f-friend, right?" I don't know why somehow it's so hard for me to call him friend. "It's just that my drawing isn't that good. Really, I don't want you to be disappointed." I bit my bottom lip and hope that he would just forget about it.

"If you say so… um can I just see it?" I hold my drawing book tighter instinctively. "Alright, I'll stay silent then." Oh no, not that look again. Reluctantly, I hand over my drawing book to him and close my eyes. "Eh? Thank you." He takes it from my hand gently. Now I can only wait for the mean judgment, but I slightly hope he would give me a bit compliment.

"I can't say it good." At least that's not mean as I expected... "However, I can see your drawings have unique characteristic. Maybe most people can draw better than you, but I doubt that their drawings have this strong character like yours." Did he just give me some kind of compliment? "I think you can be a good artist if you practice better Kuchiki-san." But I can tell he is being honest!

"Thank you so much, that's the first time ever someone complimenting my drawing skill!" I smile brightly but honestly I'm trying hard to hold my desire to hug him.

"You're welcome. Hey, may I borrow your pencil? We can practice together." I'm very nervous now because he moves closer to me. What if he k-kisses me? No, he's not that kind of guy, but I want to feel that attractive lips- NO Rukia! "But if only you're okay with that..." He becomes gloomy again.

"Y-yes." I just hand it to him. I don't even take a glance at him, but what if he thinks I'm rude?

"Thank you. In my opinion the most important thing in drawing is how we connect our imaginations, emotions and hands. You see, don't let your logic get the better of you! Just let your hand flow with emotion to portray your imagination. Please watch, I'll give you a simple demonstration." I do my best to understand his explanation because I really don't want to disappoint him.

In pure curiosity, I move closer to get a better look. His hand movement is natural and confident. It's still hard to believe that the cold Tōshirō Hitsugaya has an art talent. I take a look at his face to see his expression and I can't help but blush harder. I'm not blind, I always know that he is good-looking, but I've never seen carefully his face this close before. He is really like a masterpiece of art! With his great personality, he is near perfect. I even dare to claim that the one who could win his mysterious heart would be the luckiest and happiest woman in the world… The only 'bad' thing about his look is just his hard expression. I'll try to imagine how he looks if he's more relaxed and smile a little…

"What do you think?" Ah… that cold but fascinating voice makes him even more desirable...

"…gorgeous…" Suddenly the time seems to stop and I feel like the most embarrassing person in the world when I realize that I've been staring at his face instead of the picture when I answered. "I-I mean the picture is, not you! Oh no, I didn't mean you're not, you are-" I quickly cover my stupid mouth with my hands before it could worsen the situation if even possible. But instantly I forget my embarrassment when I see a very cute bunny picture on my drawing book. Wow, I've never thought a picture can be this… alive. I will keep this picture and put it on my bedroom wall!

"You've been watching right? Do you understand?" I nod enthusiastically. "Okay, let's promise one day you will show me a nice drawing when we meet again." He wants to make a promise… with me!

"Yes- wait, what do you mean? Are you planning to leave again, how long?" I'm so worried now.

"I still need to find something important... I'm not sure how long it would be, maybe years or even decades." It hurts and I don't even bother to hide my change of expression. I don't care if he notices.

"H-hey I think I've seen that before!" He suddenly points his finger at my chest. That makes me blush again, but I quickly realize that he's actually pointing at the necklace that is now exposed.

"Uh… yeah it's from you. Thank you, I really like it." I grasp the pendant tightly because I feel angry with him at this moment. And now he's trying to change the subject, what a coward.

"That's the first successful diamond ice I've ever made. You see, if you wear it, it can protect you even from Ryūjin Jaka's flame." Wow, so it's made from diamond ice… I don't really know what it is but it sounds magnificent! Hey, I'm supposed to be mad at him now! That tricky coward!

"Eh Tōshirō-kun, you're here! I'm sorry if you've been waiting too long." Great, Ukitake Taichō is back now. "Rukia, can you please make us some tea?" I don't have any other choice, do I?

"Yes Taichō." I can hear the coward sighs in relief but I just do my best fake smile and leave.

I can't believe he's going to leave me- I mean us again! What is he still looking for? Seriously, isn't he satisfied with all his accomplishments so far? Why does he not regret to leave his loved ones? Wait... I know there are persons he cares about, but is he able to feel love? I mean, sometimes he can be even colder than ice! _Sigh…_ I guess I still don't understand much about Tōshirō Hitsugaya after all…

**T****ōshirō's POV**

_Yawn!_ Nice sleep, but I need to get up. It was still in the late morning when I left Thirteenth Division. I left quickly because I could clearly feel Kuchiki's alarming aura around. She was very weird, why did she become like that out of the blue? Anyway, I decided to visit Granny with Hinamori after that. I'm glad they've been well, surprisingly Granny almost forgot that I've been absent for years. In the end I took a nap under this old tree at Junrinan. I often went here when I was little to escape from reality.

I've talked with Ukitake not long ago, so I have completed another agenda. It's been so tiring for me since I back to consciousness. I've been working tirelessly to revamp my division. Now it has back to its best performance, thanks to my effective work in very short time. I've also spent an evening watching the sunset with Yamamoto Sōtaichō. I've even spared my busy time doing foolish things with a retarded self- proclaimed friend and the other retards, how annoying.

Looking at the sky, I notice it won't be too long until the time to see my old 'girlfriend', I can't wait. It's such a shame that people like Matsumoto cannot understand your beauty sunset. Matsumoto prefers to waste her time doing useless things like… I don't want to know what she's doing at the moment. Wait, it's late in the afternoon… I have to… dammit! I hope I could survive this day!

How could I become so retarded? I am late, very late and I don't even dare to think what kind of punishment I would face. I'm currently at my quarter to take an important thing, but I don't have time to change my clothes. I just take the silver fluffy thing from the floor to give it to Matsumoto later. It's annoying, why can't it stop meowing? I feel so stupid for picking this stupid kitten as a gift. Haineko is a cat… maybe Matsumoto would forgive me when she looks at this innocent face.

Everyone look at me in surprise when I open the door to my division hall. The place looks very nice, so do all the people inside, they're all wear fancy clothes. Even Zaraki Kenpachi wears a- what the hell is that? He looks like an ugly giant flamingo… but that's still some kind of suit! And here I am the man who's in charge for this place wears nothing but a shabby uniform and also holding a silly thing that still can't stop meowing. I don't want to know what they're thinking, it's too humiliating. After composing myself I look frontward. There's a weeping Matsumoto standing close to Ichimaru…

"Taichō…" That tone, it's not good, not good at all! She walks to me like a predator.

"Matsumoto I'm sorry I was-"

"_Slap!" _Okay, I deserved it. It's not as hard as Kuchiki's unforgettable slap, but it's so embarrassing! Some of them begin to laugh and I can just close my eyes in shame.

"For you…" I dared to speak weakly. Suddenly the noisy thing is taken from my hand and screaming frantically. I open my eyes to see the poor animal is being hugged mercilessly by Matsumoto.

"Okay, you're forgiven this time, thanks to this Lil Gin!" What an uncreative instant name… "But I have a 'plan' for you later because you shame me again Taichō. Now sit there like a good boy and watch the ceremony carefully!" She directs me to an empty seat at the front row near Ukitake. I just nod quickly because I don't dare to disappoint her again.

They are all in silent, watching me walking to the seat. Good, they'd better hold their pathetic laugh. Ukitake waves his hand enthusiastically to me as if I'm his little son, but be careful! Wait, what does he- I'm so horrified because he suddenly gives me a handful of candies right here in front of public! Loud laughs fill the hall, and even the stone-faced big brother Kuchiki is trying miserably to keep his cool. Matsumoto need to know that it is already a hard enough punishment for me, so she'd better not give me another! I ignore them all and take a seat quickly. I don't even bother to watch the ceremony. It'd be easier if I let my mind wander to the more important matters.

"Tōshirō-kun?" Now he interrupts my serious thought, what does he want? "The ceremony already finished. Let's head to the outside for the party!" Wow, was the ceremony really that quick or I lost in my thought for too long? We then go to the garden where the ridiculous activity takes place.

"That was epic Kid! I'd kill myself if I missed that show. Bwahahaha!" Damn you Zaraki. I should've retorted that I'd kill myself if I had to wear that costume but he's already lost.

"Taichō, come here quick!" Matsumoto called immediately as soon as she spotted me. I can sense the real punishment coming. Why can't I just have a normal peaceful time in my last day here?

"What is it Matsumoto?" She scowls at me. What? Did I say something wrong?

"Don't be silly Taichō! Remember, my name is Rangiku Ichimaru now!" Yeah right, but she's my…

"No offence, but you will always be Matsumoto to me." I know I'm acting like a brat at the moment but I don't care. To my surprise, she just giggles lightly and then pulls me into her rare gentle hug.

"Okay fair enough, just like you will always be Taichō to me." I feel so relieved, but not too long. "By the way I have decided the 'plan' for you~. You have to do an awesome performance at that stage!" She grins widely just like an Ichimaru should be before turning me around to face the stage. I widen my eyes in horror when I see the 'torture stage'.

"Matsumoto I beg you, anything but this please!" I really hope she would give me mercy.

"Nah! Everything is ready, go up there, and give us a great show handsome boy!" No one knows how hard I cry inside my mind while she drags me to the stage.

**Rukia's POV**

I still want to laugh every time I remember Tōshirō-sama's funny moment previously. For the one who has defeated the captain commander, he didn't look frightening at all, he looked so cute! And yes, I call him Tōshirō-sama in my mind… funnily it feels so right for me to say that name. I'm still angry at him though, his impossible decision is still unacceptable to me. I thought he's my… friend, yes a good friend! I thought he cares about me… See if I care, I will just ignore him until he departs.

"**Hi! Konbanwa mina!"** Suddenly I heard Rangiku-san's very loud voice from the huge speakers around the party area. **"The show is gonna start soon, and guess who's gonna do the pleasure to sing for the opening? **_**(Drum rolls…) **_**Yeah, of course he is my super cool grownup smexy captain!"** Everyone drops their jaw instantly. **"Please welcome Tōshirō Hitsugaya the lady-killer! **Just beware of his mind-blowing charm ladies!**" **The what? Beware of what? I can't believe it!

Most of us are yelling cheerily. We can't wait for the most anticipated 'singer' to perform. I slightly hear some cursing behind the stage before the man finally shows up. He is covering his head with his shihakushōs hood, he must be really embarrassed. Hey, you should feel sorry for him Rukia! No way, he deserves to be punished like this! My naughty side gets the better of me at the moment, I'm so enjoying it! I wish the hood is pulled down to shows us his funny helpless expression. We must thank Rangiku-san later for this extremely rare opportunity. Here it comes, time to laugh!

_**Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating**_

_**Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms**_

_**As the world falls apart around us**_

_**All we can do is hold on… hold on**_

_**Take my hand and bring me back**_

But no one laugh… we're all surprised! He is like a professional singer, his voice is amazing! This is the first time I hear this song, but I can feel that it really matches with his persona.

_**I'll risk everything if it's for you**_

_**a whisper into the night**_

_**Telling me it's not my time and don't give up**_

_**I've never stood up before**_

_**This time demo yuzurenai mono nigitta kono-te wa hanasanai**_

_**So Stand up stand up (Just gotta keep it)**_

_**I wanna wake up wake up (Just tell me how I can)**_

_**Never give up**_

_**Kuruoshī hodo setsunai no enrei**_

_**Just tell me why baby**_

_**They might call me crazy**_

_**For saying I'll fight until there is no more**_

_**Urei wo fukunda senkō gankō wa kankaku-teki shōdō**_

_**Blinded I can't see the end**_

_**So where do I begin**_

All the girls here are like being hypnotized by him, but I can't blame them. I admit Rangiku-san was right, now I understand what she meant. Tōshirō-sama is indeed absolutely charming.

_**Say not a word I can hear you**_

_**The silence between us**_

_**Nanimo nai yō ni **__**utsut**__**teru dake**_

_**I'll take this chance and I'll make it mine**_

_**Tada kakusenai mono kazatta yō ni misekaketeru**_

_**So Stand up stand up (Just gotta keep it)**_

_**I wanna wake up wake up (Just tell me how I can)**_

_**Never give up**_

_**Kanashimi to setsuna-sa**_ _**no enrei**_

_**Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating**_

_**Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms**_

_**Kudakete naite saite chitta kono omoi wa**_

_**So blinded I can't see the end**_

_**Look how far we've made it**_

_**The pain I can't escape it**_

_**Kono mama ja mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai desho**_

_**Nando kutabarisō demo kuchi hate yō tomo owari wa nai sa**_

_**So where do I begin**_

Suddenly the hood falls down. The girls squeak cheerfully because his sweaty face is now clearly exposed. I feel a bit jealous, but I'm not doing any better because my face is getting hotter and hotter. I'm not supposed to be like this, but he looks so amazing, so irresistible… so… yummy?

_**Nigirishimeta ushinawanu yō ni to…**_

_**Te wo hirogereba koboreochi sō de**_

_**Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibi no dasei wo sutete kimi wo…**_

_**Just tell me why baby**_

_**They might call me crazy**_

_**For saying I'll fight until there is no more**_

_**Urei wo fukunda senkō gankō wa kankaku-teki shōdō**_

_**Blinded I can't see the end**_

_**Look how far we've made it**_

_**The pain I can't escape it**_

_**Kono mama ja mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai desho**_

_**Nando kutabarisō demo kuchi hate yō tomo owari wa nai sa**_

_**It finally begins**_

He immediately disperses into beautiful diamond dust before completely gone. Everyone who has never seen the technique before can only watch in astonishment. I don't think Tōshirō-sama did that to impress anyone, he was just so embarrassed. Too bad he misses the cheering and applauses. He doesn't even realize how amazing he was. I still couldn't believe how good he used his heart to sing.

"He is very awesome, isn't he?" The sudden creepy sound from my left really surprises me. I just nod awkwardly because I'm still paranoid with that weirdo. "He's a great singer, so I told Ran to ask him to give us a nice show. Hey, I think he was singing that song for you!" My eyes widen instantly.

"Y'know, I've learnt a lot about Shirō Taichō in the last few years, even his top secret that I'm sure he'd kill me if I tell it to anyone especially you Rukia-chan." Don't trust this guy- ah I'm so curious!

"W-what is it?" I said hesitantly, I hope it would be worth it.

"_Gasp!_ Do you really want this poor man who's just gotten married to die? So mean!" He grins again when I glare at him. "Easy, I'll tell you because it's funny when he's annoyed. So… do you know the real reason why he brought your beloved strawberry to Soul Society years ago?"

"Ichigo is just a friend now!" Relax, I must control my anger. "Ahem, it was the right thing to do?"

"Of course you don't know. He himself didn't even realize it. _Sigh…_ It was because of you." I gasp in utter shock. "It was beyond his conscious mind to do anything to fulfill your silly wish even though he must sacrifice his fragile heart in the process. But then, why did he left and even dare to say cruel things to you? He had really important matters that couldn't be ignored, so please don't blame him! He thought it'd be better for you if you're angry with him rather than being involved in his dangerous path. If you remember how hurt you were, trust me, it was harder for him to hurt you." I-is that true...?

"I'll tell you, he had a habit holding a silly hankie tightly every time he couldn't hold his unbearable pains any longer during his journey. And most of those pains are also because of you! Couldn't you even for the slightest feel how hurt he was when he asked you to ignore his existence and forget about him? You really need to know how damaged his heart when he realized how much you hated him. Maybe it's the worst pain to know that the one you care the most… the one you love… hate you." I'm standing motionless with sorrowful tears streaming down freely on my guilty face.

"However, that's why I really admire him, how he turn disadvantage into advantage. He is able to miraculously transform his pain into his strength! Thanks to you Rukia Kuchiki, he can be his current self, who he's really supposed to be, the almighty heavenly guardian Tōshirō Hitsugaya. In the end it's up to you to believe my words or not, since it's all just conclusions of a few years examination by this weirdo. Ah, there's another free info for you! They're going to depart tonight at eight pm. Well I gotta go to see Ran, enjoy the party!" I've never felt utterly hopeless like this before.

Ichimaru is far from being trustworthy, but somehow my heart convinces me that everything I just heard is all the truth. Without thinking, I run away from the party. People are too occupied with the joyful atmosphere, so I can leave unnoticed, but I have no idea where to go. The unending tears are still covering my red cheeks. My body is trembling because these sorrow, guilt, and regret are too much for me. I stop at a small bridge and then slowly gaze up to the lonely moon in the night sky.

What have you done Rukia? You have not only misjudged him, but you also have brought him such of unbelievable pains... I can only imagine just a piece of his sorrow and it really hurts until my heart feels like about to explode. How could he keep sacrificing himself till that far? Why does he care so much about an awful ignorant bitch like me? Is it just because the little help that I gave him so long ago? I don't know, and I doubt I will ever know the answers. I can only hope that one day I would get the chance to try to heal his brilliant heart, so we could find happiness together...

**T****ōshirō's POV**

So, this is it then. We are currently on our way to the senkaimon. I've prepared everything for this journey, so I can leave in contentment this time. I can trust Matsumoto to Ichimaru, and hopefully I can also trust the division to them. I wish they would build a decent family, maybe I would see their child when I back years later, who knows? It's also a nice thing not being branded as a traitor like before. But the most important thing is this time I can leave without having to hurt her again. I hope she would find what she's looking for, something called as happiness.

It's still pretty strange that I'm going to leave without that thing, her handkerchief. I admit that it had an important role during my previous journey. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret giving it back to its true owner. I wish it would give her the similar unique effect like what it often gave me just in case she needs it in the future. I just think I would miss it sometime, but it's alright. I'm stronger now, and by reminiscing to its touch is enough to wake me up from any kind of despair.

"Are we ready?" Halibel's question brings back my attention to the senkaimon in front of us.

"Yes. You go first." I let her to enter the gate first. It's strange… Somehow there's a part of me holding me back from entering the gate. How foolish, it's pointless to wish-

"Tōshirō-sama!" I-is that really her? "Please wait!" I slowly turn around to face her.

"Can I help you Kuchiki-san?" I fully notice that she's in a bad emotional state, but why?

"Please take it with you..." She seizes my right hand and then puts something on it. "I hope it could remind you that… that there's someone waiting for you back home." I look down at my palm to see a lilac satin handkerchief on it. It's funny… this moment is pretty funny to me.

"I am sure it will do nicely. Thank you Kuch-" I'm caught in surprise when she suddenly throws her arms around my neck and hug me tightly.

"I will be waiting for you, so don't you ever dare f-forget about me!" She is crying now... I can feel her showing all of her emotions to me by doing this. I decide to raise my arms and wrap them gently around her slim waist. Wonderful, I can feel how soft and warm her body is. "Please… b-be safe!" This is definitely the most emotional moment in my entire life. I will always remember this moment, forever. "Promise me Tōshirō!" She buries her face closer to me.

"I promise you… this promise is something I will fight for… more than I fight for my honor or even my dream." It's really hard, but I must carry on my path, so I pull away from her warm embrace. After gathering my courage, I gently touch her chin and then raise it to make her look at my eyes. "But please, just for once… I want to see that smile once again." I hope she understand what I mean.

"What smi-" Maybe she doesn't remember… But I feel so relieved when her flawless lips begin to curve upward. I have never even thought I could see that again. The most blissful emotions I've ever felt erupted from my heart. I can't believe she gives her heavenly smile again… to me.

"Thank you so much…" Damn it, my voice is trembling. "Farewell Kuchiki Rukia…" I can't hold it any longer. I just run like a coward into the senkaimon… or maybe I really am a coward. I know it's really pathetic for me to leave like this, but it is too much! For the first time ever I feel complete, even just for a moment, but then I need to leave the one who make me feel this way behind…

"I won't let myself fall too far… It's just **the beginning**."

* * *

**I shed tears when I wrote the end part of this chapter… maybe I really am weird. Anyway, feel free to share your opinions, just like Midori no Yume! Your responses are very important for the future of this story, I'm serious!**


	11. if

_**~if~**_

_A young girl was walking alone through a hallway at the Shin'__ō__ Academy. She wasn't a student, she had graduated sometime ago. So, what was she doing there? Her lieutenant had asked her to deliver some documents about new recruits. As a dutiful person, she accepted the task without complaining at all. Insignificant duties were what she always got since she became a shinigami, although actually she was capable enough to do the more dangerous and important ones. For her, it was just another dull day like any other day since she was adopted by a great noble family. She was aware that her adopted brother's influence prevented her from doing real duties as a shinigami, but she never blamed him. She really respected him, even though he rarely paid attention to her._

_The petite shinigami girl had completed her task and she was heading back to her division. But she still didn't look happy because there was nothing to look forward for her. Her noble surname secluded her from normal life, including her only childhood friend. But again, she never blamed anyone or anything for her rather sad fate. She always tried to find the bright side of everything, but still… sometimes she felt that her life was meaningless. She couldn't deny the fact that she was just a normal girl who could feel lonely and sad. Maybe __**if **__she could find another person who felt similar things with her, she would be able to realize the meaning of her life. This was when she met him._

"_Huh, is someone there?" She whispered to herself when she suddenly heard a silent sob._

_She focused her sight to the source of the voice and the first thing that caught her attention was something white. There standing in a corner, the one who owned the white fluffy thing as hair was a little boy. She couldn't believe a kid as young as him could be accepted here. What made her really curious and also sad was that he was crying alone, but no one even cared to approach him. Yes, she was fully aware that he was unusual, but he was just a little boy, not different from any other kids who normally have fragile feelings, right? She didn't know anything about him, but somehow she could feel his pain. Her heart was telling her to do something, so she decided to approach him. She didn't know that this small decision would hugely change her fate…  
_

"_Hello, uh… why are you crying?" The pretty girl asked him softly._

_The little boy gasped in surprise and then slowly looked up at the one who dared to approach him. He had not expected at all that someone would be kind enough to even pay him attention. The only ones who ever did that are just his grandmother who lived in Rukongai, his 'sister' who was too obsessed with her captain since she joined Gotei 13, an annoying shinigami woman who told him to enter this place, and… his only friend who just died. He felt really sad and guilty from his friend's dead because it was his entire fault, because his very own existence. Why was he born in the first place __**if**__ his life only caused bad things? Why did the fate hate him so much?_

_The girl was drawn into a pair of brilliant turquoise orbs when their gazes met. They were beautiful… but held deep sorrow inside. She felt very sympathy for him, what had made such a cute little boy felt that much pains? She doubted it was just because of one reason. Maybe it was because of bottled up sadness from many unfortunate events that had happened in his life? She really wanted to help him but she didn't know what to do because he didn't even say anything. She began to feel awkward._

"_Um… there's nothing wrong with crying. Sometimes we need to just let it out, but we also need to do something, so we don't have to cry again in the future." She was trying her best to comfort him._

_The white-haired little boy looked at her in amazement. He had stopped crying, but his chubby cheeks were still wet from the tears. The black-haired girl noticed this, so she took her handkerchief from her pocket and then offered it to him. She felt more awkward when he just kept staring at her and didn't do anything else. Being the mature one, she took the next move. She gently brushed his cheeks with the handkerchief. The boy was like being paralyzed, he had never gotten this kind of attention from anyone other than his grandmother. After she finished, she took his right hand and then put her handkerchief in his palm. Somehow she hoped that he would keep it and remember her…_

"_I wish you good luck, bye!" She smiled at him before she left. Maybe for her it was just a sincere smile, but for him it was a beautiful miracle. _

_He would always remember the time when an angel came to save him from the deep of sorrow. That day was the day when he realized that there's something precious, something heavenly for him to live for. His heart would be __forever_ frozen **if** he didn't let it burst and show his pain to the light. And for her, her heart would never find its guardian **if** she didn't decide to follow it...  


That dream again… or maybe I should call it a memory. I always dream about it every night for the past few days. Actually, I'm somewhat enjoying it, it's a nice thing reminiscing about that treasured memory. But it also makes me even more miss you, it hurts. Five years, seven months, and twenty four days, that's how long time has passed since our farewell. I know you will keep your promise and I will also keep waiting for you even until eternity, but still… I really miss you.

It hurts even more because I've realized that I have been in love with you. Yes, I love you… so much. I'm not sure since when I posses this precious feelings inside my heart. Is it since the night you left me? Is it since I discovered your truth? Is it since you taught me how to draw? Is it since you saved me from broken heart? Is it since you forgave my horrible faults? Is it since you came to save us? Is it since I realized that I've badly misjudged you? Is it since I cried for you the first time you left? Is it since you fulfilled my silly wish? Or is it since… the start? The time I've been dreaming of recently. I'm the one to blame here, how could I not realize such strong feelings sooner…?

I know it's too late, but sometimes I imagine. What _**if**_ I wasn't late to realize my own feelings? What _**if **_I confessed to you before you left me? Would you return my feelings? Would you decide to stay? I'm sure you wouldn't ignore me because you are a really good man, and somehow I got the feeling that you too feel the same about me... I know that would be too good to be true. I also understand _**if**_ I really love you, I must let you fly high to pursue your destiny, because you are destined to be the brightest star. But I still want to know, wherever you are now… can you feel my heart?

I wish you would be back soon, not just because of my feelings. The situation is getting worrying since our worst enemy escaped from the prison yesterday. It was so sudden and mysterious, we didn't even notice it happening until he disappeared. We haven't decided the next move because somehow we can sense something really wrong and dangerous behind it. A new crisis will be unavoidable for sure, but I hope it wouldn't make our story **even harder** than what we've been already through…

I feel so awful and the hot summer weather makes it even worse. I left the window opened, so the night winds can come into my room, but it almost doesn't help at all. At least, there's a piece of you hanging on my chest, maybe I would pass out by now without it. Eh, why is it suddenly becomes so cold? It feels like winter now... I'll take a look outside. Impossible, there's no way it's happening! It's snowing… and now my tears are falling freely, just like those snows…

"You're back…"

* * *

**Yes, The DiamondDust Revolution is complete, technically. I decided to end it here because, you know, it cannot be called a success. I understand there are not many people who like my story since it's not well written and not easy to accept. But it's also not easy to write, it's really hard for me to do something that is not worth my effort. I guess I'm not supposed to be an author after all, I'm not lucky enough, but it's okay. I'm a freak dreamer, so I'm just going to continue this story in my dream because I still love it and have a big vision for it.**

**Finally, thank you so much to you guys who like my story and have been following it till this far. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry if somehow I've disappointed you. And I also want to give very special thanks to Midori no yume, you have no idea how grateful and happy I am of your amazing support, but… sorry, I'm really sorry. Even though it'd be so unlikely…**** maybe **_**if**_** I could find new reasons and motivation, I would share my dreams with you again. Good bye!**


End file.
